Mistake
by OrengiMidori
Summary: Life can be crazy sometimes, but who would have ever imagined that meeting the new kid in school could throw Sakura's world into this much choas… attempted rape, kidnapping, and a fight for their lives. All while trying to figure out a dark secret...AU SS
1. Chapter 1

Just rating this M for safety reasons, I have no idea where this story is going…

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and gang, nor do I own the book the Bird in the House.

-

Authors Note: I rewrote some of this chapter, because I really didn't like how some of it was written, but I'm happy with it now.

So, anyways enjoy.

-

-

**_Chapter 1_**

-

Wooden doors swung open, revealing the striking Sakura Haruno and beside her, Ino Yamanaka. The most popular girls in the school.

Sakura Haruno had very unusual, natural pink hair. It was matched with emerald green eyes. She has a look that all the girls envy. She has it all; an amazing body that just comes natural to her, the intelligence to pass any test, and she has a personality that draws people in.

Ino Yamanaka is the blonde haired, and blue eyed girl always at Sakura's side. She has a mighty temper. Watch if you ever get on her bad side, because if you mess with her she will mess with you.

Her boyfriend Shikamaru tagging along behind her. He is a genius. Unlike Sakura, who has to work at it, Shikamaru has the ability to laze through everything and still be smarter then the typical person. Basically, Shikamaru greatly lacks the motivation to do anything he doesn't have to.

The three drew attention to them like flies to honey.

-

**English/Period 1**

-

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old lady with her groceries. Anyways, we have a new student with us. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Kakashi Hatachi was the teacher for English 30. This is the slack class everyone wants to take. The teacher is always late, so late that sometimes he doesn't get to class until the period is almost over. No one knows what he does, but he is never in class for more then a few minutes at a time. He usually leaves to his office once he explains what he wants the class to do for the period. No one ever does it though. Why do your work when you can just talk all class.

"Hn" This anti-social man is Sasuke Uchiha. He has black matching hair and eyes. The way he walked, stood there and well, just about everything he did, screamed don't mess with me.

"Okay, well why don't you have a seat over beside Naruto. Naruto please put up your hand, and then well get class started." A blonde guy in the front row, shot his hand up. You know the one, the typical student's pet. Always sits in the front row, doing whatever the teacher says right away with no questions asked. Complimenting the teacher constantly, and basically gets on everyone's nerves.

Sasuke walked over to the desk beside a guy with blonde hair, who apparently was called Naruto.

"Today, I want you to read as much as you can for the novel you chose for your book report. Sasuke the only book left on the shelf is "The Bird In The House", so that is the book you will be doing for your report." Mr. Hatake walked over to the dark oak shelving and grabbed the book. Walking over to Sasuke he put the book and the table and called out to the rest of the class. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my office… umm… reading."

With that the silver haired man walked into the connecting room. As soon as the door shut, the class roared with excitement.

"Hello, I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next president. You must be the new student everyone is talking about. You know the one that has been kicked out of almost every school in California. So are you?… Huh?…… Hey are you ignoring me?" Naruto was now getting frustrated. No one was going to ignore him because he was Naruto Uzumaki. "Are you going to answer me or not?……… Hey I'm talki"

"Be quite and leave me alone dobe" Sasuke was not at all interested in becoming friends with Naruto, well with anyone…

Sasuke's ignoring Naruto made the Uzumaki even more determined to befriend this stern teen. But Naruto couldn't seem to get Sasuke to respond for the rest of the period.

-

**Gym/Period 2**

-

"Alright class let's get pumped to run, now let's all get together and put your hands in the middle…. GNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnn……..gnnn?…… That means everyone…… you too Sasuke….." Gai was one of the more eccentric teachers at the high school. He has black bowl cut hair, bushy eyebrows, and always wears a forest green spandex suit and sweater. He believes in something called the Power of Youth. Always pushing people to their limits and wanting the to constantly improve. Being better then themselves from the day prior.

"I'd rather die" Sasuke stared into Gai's eyes, daring him to make his do anything, that he didn't want to.

"Sasuke just needs to get used to using the power of youth Gai, allow me to help him reach his full youth potential" Lee was like a younger version of Mr. Gai. Another teacher's pet, but this one took the whole teacher's pet thing to a whole new level. You know they are trying to hard when they are dressing and acting like the teacher… and crying with the teacher…

"Thank you Lee" and with tears rolling down both of their faces, "You make me so happy, always looking out for your fellow students…… Now, everyone run with the full power of youth. Run! Run! Run! Run! And one more run!!! Now start 10 laps around the gym."

-

**Lunch**

-

Sakura sat down at one of the outside tables today, she was followed by Ino and Shikamaru. Immediately after they had sat down, people started crowding around. Everyone who was anyone would always rush over to the area around the table at even the chance to sit with these three. 'Except him. Hnm. He must be the new kid' Sakura thought as she looked at the wall of the school. He was listening to music and smoking. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he were just wasting his life away, without a care.

"Hot isn't he?" Ino had noticed Sakura staring at Sasuke and decided to bug her about it. Sakura blushed but said nothing. "You should go over there and ask him out"

"What? No, Ino. I mean yes he's hot, but no I can't go over there. Have you heard about him. He's that one that they are saying got kicked out of all the other schools in California."

"Don't tell me you aren't into the bad boy types, Sakura" Ino jokingly said.

"No she'd rather have a hard working, rich man were she will never have to so much as lift a finger." Hinted Lee as he possessively draped an arm around Sakura's shoulders as he shot Sasuke a glare."

Shrugging Lee's arm off her shoulders, "I don't see how you would have any idea what my types are, and you know what, I will go over there." She got up and started over to Sasuke, feeling everyone's eyes on her all the while.

"Hello, excuse me." Sakura said, but considering how loud his music was, he probably couldn't hear her. She tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, hi."

Sasuke opened his eyes, glaring at the girl who dared to interrupt him. "Know what I can't stand." He paused for a moment, continuing when her smile faded a little. "Girls who walk up to me trying to get my attention when they know I can't hear them. So, what do you want?"

Plastering the 'to cheery to be real' smile on her face once more. "Um, My name is Sakura Haruno, pleasure meeting you." She stuck out her hand to have him shake it.

Sasuke looked down at her hand, before scoffing at it. "Sasuke, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to meet the new person in the school."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a loony and gave it to Sakura. "Maybe we can play some other time, but I'm busy right now." He put out his smoke, and started to walk away.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" She was holding the loony in the palm of her hand, not really knowing what to do with it.

He paused to briefly turn around. "You know for trying to get me to sleep with you. I've got to go." With that he opened the door to the school and walked out of sight.

"He… but… I… What just happened?" Sakura was as confused as ever when Ino walked over.

"So how did it go?"

"He gave me a dollar because he thought I was trying to sleep with him."

The bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

Thank you to Affectionate, Demented Angie, and xxiluvmoboyzxx for being my first reviewers. This chapter wouldn't have been out so soon if it wasn't for you.

**_Chapter 2_**

**At the mall after school**

"I can't believe he did that to you. We need to get him back, but the question is what to do? It has to be really big and totally get him back. He basically called you a whore. You know what we should do…."

'We all know where this is going, the girls are going to talk for a long time. Then they are going to ask us guys what we think of their ideas, and then when we tell them their ideas won't work. Then us guys will think up a really good idea on the spot, and then we'll have to do all the work.' "Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru. Of course Ino sitting on his lap heard this.

"What's 'troublesome'" Doing her best impression of Shikamaru.

Sending Ino a look the just dared her to try imitating him again. "You girls do this each time you try to come up with a plan. You just end up going with the idea that us guys come up with. Face it, you girls just aren't good with revenge."

"What's wrong with dyeing his hair." Ino was fuming by now.

Coming back from getting his food at Taco Bell, Neji decided to help rescue his friend. "Well, for one when would you get a chance to dye his hair? Anyways, hair dye smells too much, he would notice it. The payback should have something to do with a whore. It's only been a day but I'm already sure that he is the type of person that sleeps around a lot."

In the mean time Neji had given Shikamaru enough time to come up with a flawless plan. "Running off of that idea. Why not phone him up and tell him he has a son or daughter. Either you can tell him you don't want the kid anymore, and your going to drop it off on him, or you can tell him that you want child support. Either way it would work, just make sure to phone from a recyclable cell phone, a payphone, or block your number. As for his phone number that's something your going to have to find out for yourselves." 'Finally the perfect plan and it will involve no work what so ever from me.'

"That's perfect and I already know how to get his number. You know those forms that we have to fill out at the beginning of the year with all our information on it about our phone number, address, and everything else. Well, he obviously had to fill one out too, so all we have to do is get Shikamaru to hack into the school's computer system to get the online copy." Sakura could see it all now. How he would totally freak out that he has a child, somehow trying to pitifully talk his way out of it. Oh how he will regret ever suggesting that she is a slut.

"I never said that I would do any of the work."

"But Shika-hunny if you don't I'll just have to tell everyone about…." That was all everyone but Shikamaru could heard. But, apparently something that she was saying to him was making him change his mind. With eyes wide and jaw open, Shikamaru nodded his head.

Hardly fazed at all by the questioning eyes Ino sprung up and out of Shikamaru's lap and said with a victorious look to her face "Now let's go shopping."

"Troublesome"

**Some dark alley**

Sasuke was leaning against one of the walls of the alley. It was late and he was tired, so he hoped that his contact would arrive soon. Lighting up a cigarette, there was a sudden gust of wind. The streets were empty until a black sedan drove up, and a man stepped out and into the dim light of the alleyway.

"It's about fuckin' time." Sasuke wasn't in one of the greatest moods right now. To make it worse the guy smelt like urine and alcohol, and looked like he hasn't had a bath in years.

"Where is it?" The man pulled out a roll of twenty dollar bills. "It's all there, but you can count it if you want."

"Hn. I know you aren't stupid enough to try to cross Itachi." Handing the man a package in return for the money, Sasuke quickly started up his black and blue motorcycle and rode away.

**At Sasuke's apartment**

Slowly opening his eyes, Sasuke looked at the clock laying beside him on the floor. It was 4:38 in the morning. Sitting up he wrapped his blanket around his waist. He looked around his bare room for his cell phone and once it was found he dialled a number.

"Hello" A calm and fully awake voice said from the other line.

"Hey Orochimaru, let me speak to my brother." He then heard a click and then another person picking up.

"Did you get the job done." Itachi was Sasuke's only living relative, but as such he was also the only person willing to give a delinquent a job. Mind you the job was only one a delinquent could do anyways. He basically had this whole city wired, owning many major clubs, and having influence in many businesses gave him a lot of control and cover. Itachi was the biggest crime lords in the world, and he also was the one with the least amount of people caught. See Itachi wasn't an idiot, he knew how to work the system, he had many of his own employees working in police forces in every city his other employees worked in.

"Look, I just want to get another assignment."

Hearing some groaning in the background Itachi said, "It seems you have some company."

"Never mind her, I brought in fifty grand for your little drug deal tonight, but you know that's not exactly my thing. I'd rather have at least a little action."

"Fine, your next job will be a bit more exciting. A man named Hiroomi borrowed five thousand dollars from me and has yet to pay up. I want you to make sure he gets a little reminder that I want that money back. He lives at the Shadow Crest apartments in suite 101." Not even waiting for an answer Itachi hung up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, soon after womanly arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Come back to bed" She said as she started rubbing his chest.

Sasuke got up and went to his closet, "No your getting out. I have to go to work." After finding clothes to wear he threw her the clothes she had been wearing last night. "Get dressed" They both got dressed and as soon as Sasuke was finished he walked over to the door of his apartment and opened it, "Karin, get out now."

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Sasuke closed the door behind her, immediately went over to pick up the books he needed for school, and shoved them in his bag.

Sasuke left the very run down apartment in which he lived, and started to ride to the apartment building. He couldn't wait to start actually getting the money cut he's supposed to without any of the deductions. His brother takes off because of his costly past mistakes. Such as the thirteen times he has been arrested, or the building he blew up on one of his missions…. Damn he really needed to stop messing up, but until he pays off all the damage he has done he gets just enough money to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks to my reviewer Demented Angie

**_Chapter 3_**

There came a loud knock on the door. Hiroomi sleepily got out of bed and went and opened the door. As soon as he did, Sasuke punched him in the gut. He was sent into a wooden table, breaking it. Sasuke went inside and closed the door.

Getting to the point of why he was there, Sasuke demanded, "Where is Itachi's money?".

Hiroomi cowered and grabbed his stomach, while he tried to run away. But he wasn't fast enough because Sasuke grabbed him in the collar and punched him in the face.

"Where's the money, Hiroomi?"

"I-I don't ha-have it yet."

Cracking his knuckles, Sasuke said, "That's not the answer that I was looking for. Look, I don't feel like explaining, if I am late for school, so make sure that you get it to him by the end of the month. if you don't it means your life." Giving him on final punch to that face, Sasuke started walking to the door.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back." Smirking, Sasuke just opened the door and left, without another word.

**Lunch**

Running straight to the table, Ino and Sakura were grinning ear to ear. In a sing song voice they both said "We've got his number."

"How?" Tenten asked.

"While we distracted the secretaries, Shikamaru went on one of their computers and hacked into the system." Ino answered.

"But where is Shikamaru?"

"Oh he's coming, he didn't want to run. So, are going to do this after school today or what?." Sakura was really excited to get her revenge, because no one does anything like that to her and gets away with it. "We can do it at my house. Our phone number is already blocked, so it's perfect."

"We aren't going to see you girls make fools of yourselves when you get caught." Neji spoke for himself and Shikamaru.

"Who says we are going to make fools of ourselves, we'll be fine but if you want to be party poopers that's fine with us." Ino retorted.

**After school (Split between Sasuke's and Sakura's house)**

****

Sasuke had just gotten home, put down his bag, and was about to put his jacket away, when the phone rang.

After much discussion, it was decided that Tenten would be the one to make the phone call. She was the only one that would be able to get through the phone call without laughing or messing up.

Hearing some ringing on the other line, Tenten tried to get Sakura and Ino to compose themselves. Once she put it on speaker phone they had quietened.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sasuke?" Tenten disguised her voice to sound higher pitched and sexy.

"Yah, who's this?"

"This is Ame, remember me? I'm the mother of your daughter."

"What? WHO?" This was just what he needed to top everything else off.

"Ame, we met two years ago, you told me you loved me, but now I'm stuck with your child and I want child support." Sakura had to clamp her hand over Ino's mouth to stop him from hearing her laugh.

Hearing the muffled laughing in the background Sasuke, now, knew it was a joke. Deciding he would have some fun, while he tried to figure out who it was. "Oh right, sorry it slipped my mind for a minute there. How is she by the way? Has she still got a cold?"

Pausing to look at each other, they were all thinking the same thing. 'He has a daughter?'

"Ah yeah, she's fine."

"Look baby, I'll send a check in the mail and you should get it in a few days."

Naruto came bursting into her room. "Sakura I need help with my math, yo-" By this time Sakura had gotten over to Naruto and basically tackled him so that he wouldn't blow this.

'Gotcha now Sakura.' "Hey you still there?" after waiting for a minute to make sure she was still there he continued. "Look baby, but my newest concubine, Sakura Haruno and I, are going to be busy all weekend, so I won't be able to pick her up. Tell her I'm sorry but 'daddy' just can't do anything this weekend. It's going great with her, I think I might actually marry this one. I might as well, I've already gotten four kids out of her."

No one said anything as Tenten hung up.

Hearing a dial tone. Sasuke let out a chuckle.

The phone rung again, "Hello? Ame?"

"It's Orochimaru, Itachi has a Class A job for you."

**Next day Lunch**

Sakura, Tenten and Ino had been watching their steps ever since they had arrived this morning. When they had gone out for lunch they decided to go into the tree area, away from most of the people. Over lunch it had been decided that Sakura needed to talk with Sasuke to find out whether or not he was spreading these lies about her.

"Sakura look there he is. Now is your chance to talk to him."

"But"

"No buts Sakura, you need to do this and it has to be now. Don't worry you'll be fine. But, oh, look at the time, I have to go find Mr. Hatake and talk to him about my book report. Tenten come with me." Ino gave Sakura a little push towards him and started tugging Tenten away from the soon to be scene.

Sakura stumbled, but continued on her way. She needed to save her reputation.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you." He was leaning against a big Oak tree.

"Go on."

"I…. I want to know……ummmmmm……. I want to know if you have been spreading rumours about me." she didn't know why, but she closed her eyes and waited for him to say something, anything.

"Why? Have you heard anything? Have you heard I've been telling people that we are dating, that we passionately make out, or that we have sex in any room we can find?" Grabbing her he pushed her against the tree and leaned really close to her ear. In a very hushed voice he said, "because I hear that one of your friends is my imaginary daughter's mom and she wants child support."

Sakura's heart was racing. He was so close to her, the warmth of his body, his breath on her ear, and wait… just realizing now, she had been caught.

She pushed him off of her. "You knew?"

"Of course. What do I look like to you? Lee?" he asked sceptically.

"So that whole thing, was to put me and my friends through hell?" she asked angrily. His cocky attitude was making her angry. He could of at least told them over the phone that he had figured them out.

"It serves you right." Sasuke said. "Calling my house for something like that."

"I thought you were really telling people that, you jerk!"

"Aw what's the matter? Did you think I was trying to ruin your perfect reputation?" he mocked.

"Why you son of a-"

The bell rang.

Giving a cocky grin, "Later Haruno." and he just walked away, leaving a fuming Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also don't own Treasure Island and Lips of an Angel.

Thanks to my reviewers: Sakuraangel1327, Affectionate, DarkAngelRakell, cherrilatina, Demented Angie.

Okay well I guess I have to set this straight. A friend told me that she thought everyone was around the age of sixteen, so I am going to put some of the characters ages in this chapter:

Also I am going by the legal age being 18.

Neji, Tenten, Lee: 18 and they are in grade 12

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto: 17 and they are in grade 12

Itachi: 28

**Chapter 4**

A shot rang through the night. It has started. The first of the many people to be killed that night, had just taken their last breath. They were in sets of twenty-five, with four groups. Then there was Sasuke. He had the most important part in the mission. To seek and kill their leader. All Sasuke knew was that their leader was compiling evidence against Itachi, and was going to take it to the International Courts.

After ten minute intervals each group was to go into the building and storm another level. The third group was finally let in and Sasuke was getting impatient.

"This is taking too long." Sasuke announced to Kabuto over his headset.

"Patience Sasuke, we have time." was the reply he received. "Group D begin. Sasuke, I know how hard it is for you to wait. The target is cornered on the fifth level. The access route you will take is simply the elevator. We believe he is alone and unarmed. It will be simple enough. You may begin now." That was all he had to hear before he was off.

Entering the building, Sasuke noticed in passing that there were at least thirty people dead. Finally stopping at the elevator door, he pushed the button to go up. Once the doors opened he went to the control panel, Level 5. He had time to check his weaponry, to be prepared for an onslaught if need be. Absent mindedly he thought 'At least there is no annoying elevator music'.

Level Four….

Level Five…. 'Ding!'

As the doors opened Sasuke was prepared, but it seemed useless now, seeing as there was only one other person in the room.

With his back to Sasuke, the man said, "So this is it, I'm going to die." Acceptance was clearly written in his voice. Putting his hands above his head, in sign the he didn't have any weapons, the man stood up and started to turn around. "So who has he sent to kill me? Sasuke took off the black mask that covered the bottom half of his face. "Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. You know, I thought he would have been smarter; being a prodigy and all... Sending his little brother to kill off one of the very few people who know what really happened to your parents."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask your dear-" There was a bang of a gun shot and he fell to the floor, dead. 'Where the fuck did that shot come from?'

"Sasuke, I heard a shot up there. Is he dead?" Kabuto's voice came over the head set. After a long pause, "Sasuke?"

"He's dead. Let's set this place a blaze and get out of here."

**At Sasuke's Apartment**

Sasuke walked over to his closet. Moving aside his clothes, he uncovered a small chest covered in dust. Once he had grabbed it, he walked over to his mattress and sat down. Wiping the dust off carefully, he then pulled off the key he had hidden on the long chain he keeps with him at all times. Very slowly he unlocked and then carefully opened the lid, revealing the contents it held.

The first item Sasuke picked up was a small, light pink, hanker chief.

_'There, there, honey. Everything will be alright, you'll see.'_

He rubbed the soft material to his cheek; closing his eyes, he smelt the ever so faint smell of his mother's favourite perfume. Placing it back in the chest, he then pulled out a well read copy of the book "Treasure Island".

_'Remember son, as long as you have your dreams, you'll live a rich life. Lose your dreams and you'll have nothing to live fo_r.'

Sasuke moved his fingers over the title, as if he were running his fingers over a delicate piece of rice paper. Setting the book down, he pulled out the only two pictures he had left of his childhood.

One had been taken when he was five years old. It was a family portrait. Itachi and he are sitting on a bench, side by side, while their parents are standing right behind them. He remembered it had been a very hot day and he was wearing an uncomfortable tuxedo; this explained the irritated look to his face.

The next picture was one of just Sasuke and his parents. It had been the last picture ever taken of his parents, while they were still alive. Showing Sasuke's seventh birthday and the smoke from the recently blown out candles on his birthday cake. His parents were hugging him, with his mom to the right and his dad to the left. There he was right in the middle; with the absolute happiest smile on his face and a twinkle of light in his eyes. Sasuke kissed the picture before setting them both back in the chest; slowly closing the lid and locking it.

As he put the key back around his neck, a solitary tear ran down his cheek and landed on the closed chest. Sasuke then put the chest and his clothes back into place and grabbed his jacket.

'I need to clear my head.' He thought bitterly.

**With Sakura**

"See ya tomorrow, Sakura" Ino yelled out her door.

"See ya." Sakura yelled back as she walked down the driveway; sending a short wave behind her.

''don't you hear my voice, say it sounds so real. Coming from the lips of an angel''

"Hello?"

"Sakura Haruno, where are you?" The angry voice of her mother coming through the ear piece caused Sakura to move the cell phone away from her ear.

"I'm just coming back from Ino's. I'll be home soon."

"Young lady, if you are not home in fifteen minutes, you will not be allowed to stay out until midnight anymore."

"But mom I can't-"

"No buts" and she hung up, leaving a frustrated Sakura.

'Think Sakura, how can I make it home in fifteen minutes. Oh! I know, the park. But, do I really want to go through the park this late at night. Well I'm going to have to.' Crossing the road, she ran half a block back towards Ino's house. Once coming to the gate, she ran on the path. After about five minutes she was more then half way exit and was about half way to her house. Sakura slowed down and decided to walk for a bit.

There was no light, except the moon to guide Sakura. Hearing something behind her, she looked, and saw nothing but a shadow of a tree, the leave moving in the slight breeze. Sakura sped up a bit. A bird chirped beside her, causing her to jump. She put a hand over her racing heart, in an attempt to slow it.

'Oh, I'm just being silly.' She thought.

She felt the chill of the wind surround her as it made a eerie whistle. She turned her head as she heard a snapping of a twig. She picked up her pace as her heart sped up. Sakura looked behind her to see if anyone was following her and she bumped into something hard. Falling down to the ground Sakura looked up into the eyes of a grinning man. He was messy and unkempt and looked to be in his forties. Sakura could smell the stench of stale sake as he laughed dryly at her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all by herself? Maybe you would like some company. Don't 'cha think boys."

Sakura got to her feet and did the first thing that came to mind. She ran as fast as her body allowed. Getting past the man, she already knew it was pointless. She was still tired from running before. He laughed at her, so taking a glace back at him, Sakura saw the man smirking at her. Confusion crossing her face, Sakura suddenly ran into a second man. This one grabbed her before she could fall, and turned her to face the man from before.

"Hold her against the tree."

"Right boss." Came two voices behind her; one from the man that was currently holding her, and the other from a man fairly near to him. She was then roughly shoved against the nearest tree and held to it by the two that were behind her. Sakura tried to struggle, but it was to no use. So she tried something else.

"HE-" Was all she was able to get out before a force was driven into her stomach causing her to lose her breath.

"Yell again and you will be in more pain then you can imagine." Sakura tried to regulate her breathing when suddenly the man in front of her roughly brought his mouth to hers and started the bruising kiss. He pinched her hard, so that she opened her mouth in pain. Immediately shoving his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the sake in his mouth and nearly gagged. Sakura bite hard down and heard a yelp from the man in front of her. She then spat in his face and looked at the man defiantly. She could see his face clearly now; his eyes looked cold and bloodshot. They were staring at her menacingly as he wiped the spit off his face and growled in his throat.

Bringing out a knife, the man brought it to her throat, "Try that again bitch and you'll die sooner." Looking to the man on her right, he added, "Make sure she can't scream."

The man to her right then covered her mouth with his hand; effectively muffling any sound she would make. Lowering the knife, he cut the front of her shirt open, then ripping it off of her body. Sakura whimpered and started to cry. The man now held a fierce look of lust in his eyes as he eyed her body and breasts. He unbuttoned his pants and Sakura started struggling hard; attempting to scream, but having it muffled by the hand over her mouth. This earned herself a searing pain on her stomach where he had dragged the knife. She closed her eyes tightly and screamed. She could feel her warm blood slowly make it's way down her skin. By this time she had tears streaming down her face.

They all heard loud and clear the echoing footsteps of someone slowly walking on the path in their direction. "Quite!" Came a hushed whisper from one of the men around her. Seeing her chance, Sakura bit hard down onto the hand covering her mouth.

"HEEELLLP" Came the blood curling scream before she was effectively knocked unconscious.

**With Sasuke**

"HEEELLLP" Sasuke immediately turned his head towards the sound of the girls' cry for help. He was off in a flash. Sasuke came to a scene of two men holding a woman to a tree and another man covering said woman's body with his own.

"Let her go." Came the firm voice of Sasuke. A look in his eyes daring them to defy him.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy? Drop the girl. Let's get him boys."

Rage filled the Uchiha's eyes as the men came forward. Skilfully dodging a punch from one, he sent a right hook at his head; effectively knocking him down. The others came at the same time. Sasuke ducked the oncoming attack; tripping one and kicking the other. The supposed leader stood up, grunting in annoyance and wiping the mud off of his face, before charging once more. This time Sasuke grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the man's back before grabbing the knife out of his pocket.

"Leave now or I'll kill him." Sasuke threatened as he drew a little blood.

The look in his eyes told the men that he wasn't joking. They just looked at each other and ran like the devil himself was chasing them. Sasuke let the fearful man go and looked over to the girl they had unceremoniously dropped. He shook his head and started to walk away, contempt that he had saved her while working out some frustration.

'Wait…. Pink hair… There's only one girl I know with pink hair.' He turned around and hurried over to the girl and proceeded to roll her onto her back. 'Sakura'.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers:

Demented Angie

Sakuraangel1327

AerithGast88

DarkAngelRakell

and sakura5558

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I own nothing, but this story line.

**Chapter 5**

Slowly Sakura opened her heavy eyelids. Blurry soon came into focus as she realized she was staring at a shadowed, white, ceiling. Sakura slowly sat up wincing slightly at the pain of her head as well as many other parts of her body, and took in her surroundings. Two doors, a sheet covered window, a simple clock, and the mattress under her.

'Where? Wha' Emerald green eyes widened suddenly as she recollected her last moments of consciousness. 'Oh SHIT! Those men… They… And… Was I? No…. But where?"

Sakura then took notice to the clothing she was wearing. She was still in her pants from the night prior, but she was now wearing a navy blue hoodie that zips up in the front.

She remembered the man slashing her stomach and she quickly unzipped the hoodie to check. Sakura sighed in relief to at least see that it was treated. She brushed her fingers over the bandages that wrapped around her stomach and winced slightly. 'That's right… they hit me there too…'

Slowly making her way to her feet Sakura started her way over to one of the two doors. Limping slightly from a pain coming from her right foot, probably a sprain. It was a closet. There was nothing more in there but a few sets of clothes and a chest that was fairly hidden from sight. Her hand was making it's way to the chest when her ears picked up the slightest sound of footsteps coming towards the room. Sakura closed the closet door as quietly as she could before hurrying back to the mattress to grab the clock. Holding it, ready to attack with it, if she needs to. Sakura waited, tensely, as the door opened.

"Sasuke" Came a hushed whisper followed by a deep sigh of relief.

"I see you are awake. I've gotten something for you to eat."

"Do you have anything for a headache?"

"No…" Sasuke held up an apple and once getting a nod from Sakura, he tossed it to her.

"Where are we?"

"At my apartment." Sasuke proceeded to take the sheet off of the window allowing the bright sunshine to flow into the room.

Groaning as the sunlight hit her eyes, "Oh great, what time is it?".

"A little past noon."

Groaning once more, "I've got to get home. My parents are probably worried sick."

"I'll take you after you finish breakfast."

**At Sakura's house**

'I'm sorry Sir, but as I have said, we can't legally do anything until twenty-four hours have past. Does she have a ce--' Came the very tired voice over the phone.

"We've been over this already. Yes and we've tried her cell phone. IT KEEPS TELLING US THAT SHE CAN NOT BE REACHED! STOP GIVING ME THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT NOT BEING ABOUT TO DO ANYTHING! SAKURA COULD BE LAYING IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE, DIEING AND YOU GIVE ME THIS CRAP ABOUT NOT--" The phone was ripped away for Mr. Haruno's hands. The man was getting red in the face, from his yelling and anger.

"I'm sorry for my husband's yelling, but are you certain there isn't _anything_ you could do?"

'Nothing, unless there is tangible evidence that she is in some sort of trouble…'

Ding Dong. Mr. Haruno heard no more of the conversation, with the hope that the next person at the door would be his daughter. He raced to the entrance, different items falling as he brushed up against them, beating the maid, and swung open the door. Only to be greeted with the face of one of Sakura's friends; Ino.

"Hello Mr. Haruno, is Sakura home. She forgot one of her books at my house last night." It was then that Ino noticed the solemn look on his face. "Is everything alright? If I came at a bad time I could come back later."

"No, no, stay. Sakura didn't come home last night, no one knows where she is… Do you have any idea where she might be?"

For a couple of moments Ino was speechless. Her mind bringing up different thoughts about what could have happened. Sakura walking towards Silver Stone Way….. Past curfew….. Would've taken the shortest path…… the fastest way home is through the park….. _the park_…. Without so much as a word Ino broke into a break-neck pace.

"Wait!" a grief stricken Mr. Haruno yelled.

Down the steps, across the lawn, and onto the street, where a screeching sound could be heard less then a second later.

**Five Hours Later**

The door closed as the last policeman left. An awkward pause fell over the room. Everyone except Mr. Haruno was sitting on the furniture. A, thankfully, uninjured Ino was sitting on the arm chair, and Mrs. Haruno, Sakura, and Sasuke were on the couch. Mr. Haruno walked until he stopped at the couch, suddenly grabbing Sasuke off of the couch and bringing him into a hug.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least, and before he could do anything, he was brought to arms length.

"How can we ever thank you? You saved our baby girl. You name it. Anything you want. I'll make it happen."

Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura interrupted. "Daddy, Sasuke lives in one of the apartments in the run down part of the city. Could-"

"That's an excellent idea. Sasuke we would be honoured if you stayed here. We can have your things moved here in the morning. We have plenty of rooms you could pick from, customize it how ever you want. And you can-"

"Ah thank you, but I don't really need to move. You don't need to go to any trouble-"

"Nonsense. We will have none of that. You will stay here tonight and we'll bring your things tomorrow. Now I'm going to make preparations." Mr. Haruno then left the room in a hurry, muttering to himself about all the things he needed to do.

Sasuke had a dazed look on his face, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"He means well. It would be an honour to have you stay with us. How about you stay here tonight, and you can tell us what you have decided in the morning. You saved our daughter's life, and we want to repay you in however way we can. We'll have one of the maids show you to the rooms that you can pick from. Now I'm going to go catch up with my husband before he buys you everything he can think of." Mrs. Haruno said and then left the room.

Sasuke just stood there; a look of shock slowly disappearing from his face. "What the hell just happened?"

Ino was the next to go up to Sasuke. "Just because Mr. and Mrs. Haruno are so grateful that you saved Sakura, doesn't mean that I have to be. I still don't like you, nor am I going to trust you. I mean you almost ran me over today, and all those things you did to us, and Sakura. This doesn't change anything." Ino went up and hugged, a now standing, Sakura. "I'm glad your safe." Whispering to her, "Be careful you never know what he's going to do next." And she left.

Sasuke and Sakura stood like that for several minutes. Neither knowing quite what to say to each other.

"Sir, if you would, I will escort you to the rooms you are to choose from." A maid was standing in the doorway.

Sasuke left without a word, only pausing when he heard a faint 'thank you'.

**Sakura's room (middle of the night)**

Sakura just laid in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep, and it didn't seem like she was going to; she was wide-awake.

Sakura couldn't get the images out of her head. The prior night had been the most frightening one in her life. 'I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Sasuke didn't walk by when he did. Speaking of Sasuke, I wonder what happened to him. I didn't see him at supper, and I haven't seem him since. AHHH… I'm never going to fall asleep am I?… Hmmmm…. Well, I might as well get up. Maybe I'll fall asleep if I have some hot chocolate.' Sakura got up from her bed, headed down stairs, and into the kitchen.

Turning on the light, Sakura almost screamed. Sitting at the island was Sasuke, eating out of a carton of chocolate ice cream. He looked up at her briefly.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" She asked him.

"Hn."

Sakura proceeded to make her hot chocolate. Not a word was said between them. She sat in the seat next to him.

"I….. ah….uhm….. I never got to thank you. So, thanks. Uhh….. Yeah…..For everything." Sakura's eyes never left her hot chocolate the whole time she spoke.

"Your welcome."

Taking a sip before she spoke again. "Have you thought about weither you were going to stay here or not?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"Hn, is not a real answer you know."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know, you should stay. You would at least be a lot safer here, then back at your apartment. It's the least we can do." She paused for a minute. "Sasuke, why are you living by yourself? I mean, it's none of my business but, it looked like you barely have enough money for rent and food. Truly, it couldn't hurt taking the offer, could it?"

He stayed silent.

Sakura finished off her hot chocolate, and put the mug in the sink.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

'Sakura's right. It definitely couldn't make anything worse.' He put the ice cream carton back into the freezer, and the spoon in the sink.

'Sleep could be just the thing I need.'

**Itachi's Office**

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Sir, we had a couple of guys track him. He is indeed staying at the Haruno's mansion."

"Very well, you may leave now." Itachi paged Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, I need you to set up a little trip for Sasuke."

"Yes Sir." Pausing for a moment. "Have you thought about what you're going to do? Sasuke's eighteenth birthday is in a couple of weeks and-"

"I've got it all planned out. Just set up a trip and call The Three."

**Sunday Morning (Sasuke's room at Haruno's)**

Ring….. Ring……

"Hello." A groggy voice answered the phone.

A phoney broadcasters voice came over the phone. "Sir, you have just won a trip to Egypt. You will have fun driving long hours, taking a boat, and riding a camel in blazing heat, all to deliver a package. Now doesn't that sound nice."

"Fuck off, Orochimaru." Sitting up Sasuke got out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"One minute I'll give the phone to Itachi and he'll go over the finer details with you."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sas-"

"Say my name as much as you want, but it's not going to change." Sasuke was irritated.

"Sasuke, it's a class A job. You leave tonight. We expect you to be at the West Hill Warehouses at nine tonight. You will be gone for about two weeks."Itachi told him sternly.

"I'm not going."

"Oh I think you'll want to go on this one. Considering what's in it for you…… I am willing to wipe away half of what's left of your debt if you succeed, and you'll get five grand pocket money."

"…deal"

"Remember, be at the warehouse at nine. Be ready to leave. Oh, and one last thing, you do realize what will happen if you fail right. Death comes to those who fail Class A jobs." and he hung up.

Sasuke finished getting ready and went downstairs. Seeing that no one was up he went into the kitchen and grabbed enough food to last him until tomorrow. He then found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to the Haruno family.

'Thank you, but I have to go to my sick Aunt's house for at least two weeks. I am fine living where I am.

Sasuke'

Lighting up a cigarette Sasuke left to get everything ready for his leave, and possibly get some sleep.

**Later that day (Sakura's room)**

"-see I told you he couldn't be trusted. He's probably not even going to his 'sick Aunt's house'. He's probably just saying that to get sympathy or something. I tell you, he's probably thinking he can get something out of it. I know he gets points for saving Sakura and all but," It was then, that Ino finally stopped her rant and noticed that Sakura wasn't listening at all. "Sakura…. Sakura…. Earth to Sakura." Grinning maniacally, "Sakura say absolutely nothing if you agree to letting us put loser in permanent ink on your forehead…." Ino went over to Sakura's desk and grabbed a sharpie. Walking over to Sakura, she waved the open marker under her nose. When that didn't work she finally got her out of her trance by waving her hand in front of her face.

Seeing Ino's expectant face, Sakura blinked. "What? Oh sorry, I've been spacing out a bit lately."

"What's wrong with you? You've barely even spoken a word since you told us what happened." Taking an opportune moment to tease Sakura she said, "It's because your in love with Sasuke, right?" Tenten looked up from the book she was reading to glance at Sakura and Ino. "Aww! You guys would make the cutest couple." Ino said. Tenten went right back to reading.

"WHAT!!! NO!!! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SASUKE!!!! How could you even think that?" Sakura was as red as a tomato right now.

"Well, well, don't be so touchy. I was kidding, but it did the job. You aren't day dreaming anymore. Probably was about Sasuke anyways. Am I right?"

Tenten could see one of their fights was starting, so as to try and prevent it, "How about we just have a girls night." She probably said it a little louder then she needed to, but it did the trick.

"Tenten's right. So, how about we order pizza, watch movies, play video games and do what ever." Ino said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go order the pizza." After taking everyone's preference, Sakura went to the phone and ordered.

**(Seven O'clock)**

The three girls were sitting in darkness as the movie showed John Smith moving into his weapon area in the shed and then he saw that all his weapons were gone.

Ding Dong

Sakura stood up, "That's probably the pizza, I'll be back in a couple minutes. Just keep playing the movie."

She ran to the door, dismissing the maid on her way. Once opened Sakura saw none other then Lee, in a Pizza World uniform. With a whole suit in the pattern of pizzas in many different ways, and a hat shaped as a pizza, it was a hilarious sight.

"Lee I didn't know that you worked at Pizza World."

"Ya well, it's a job and it pays well so…. Anyways here's your pizza." Lee obviously seemed embarrassed about his uniform.

"Oh right. How much do I owe you?" Sakura reached into her pocket.

"$36.95"

She handed him two twenties. "Keep the change. I'll see you at school."

"Bye"

"Bye" Sakura closed the door, went to the kitchen, and set the pizzas on top of the table. She gathered up plates, cups, and pop. Hearing things crashing upstairs, Sakura could tell that it was coming up to one of her favourite parts, so she hurried to the living room.

Walking into the living room, she dropped everything. Ino, Tenten and just about everything else in the room were thrown about. Various items were broken. There was a sound from behind her, a small creaking of the door. She didn't even get a chance to move as she was hit at the base of her neck, blacking out.

**West Hills Warehouse**

Sasuke arrived on time for once. Going inside the warehouse, he was greeted by Orochimaru. Leading Sasuke to the vehicle he is to take, they were then greeted by Itachi.

"Hello, little brother. The plans have changed-"

"What? Your changing plans this late into it-" Sasuke was beyond irritated when he was cut off.

"Silence. You are still going to Egypt, but you are now taking a hostage-"

"Forget it. I'm not babysitting anyone." Sasuke started to leave.

"Oh, I think you'll tolerate it this time, considering what's in it for you…. I am willing to wipe away all of your debt if you succeed, along with the five grand I promised you."

"Fine" Sasuke wasn't willing to let this deal go, so he answered quickly as if Itachi would change his mind.

Smiling at Sasuke, Itachi added, "Everything is set for you. Maps are on the dashboard. Your package and hostage are already in the vehicle. At no point are you to look inside the suit case. I advise you to leave the hostage sleeping. Enough sedative was given to make 'em sleep until tomorrow. Oh and one last thing, your escort is an insurance of payment; we had to make sure she was out of the picture for a while. You may get a call at anytime to either kill her or let her loose. We have promised no harm to come to her for two weeks, but if her father hasn't paid up by then, well, you know what to do with her. Oh and it would be best if she doesn't know it's you. Then we don't have to find a way to shut her up about it. You are, Haru Musaki. All the papers are there for you and a new I.D. I suggest you get familiar with your story and try to look like the picture before she wakes up. There is a wig and colour contacts in the passenger seat. Now leave and don't stop any sooner then you have to. I don't want her caught before you even leave California."

Sasuke scowled and jumped into the vehicle. Driving off with not even a second look back.

**Morning**

Sasuke had driven all night, only making pit stops here and there and to get his disguise on. He was getting pretty tired. He had made it all the way into Utah with out any trouble and was currently on a pretty deserted highway. Hopefully the rest of the trip would be as uneventful. Sasuke sighed. 'Of course I'm going to have trouble. Get women involved in anything and you have trouble.'

Hearing a groaning and movement from the back, Sasuke said, "Finally awake huh." Then there was a lot of screaming. "HEY! Quiet down back there!!" and surprisingly it did.

Then he was hit over the head repeatedly with a shoe. With the girl yelling, "LET ME GO! STOP THIS VEHICLE! TAKE ME BACK! TAKE THAT YOU… you….. YOU JERK"

"HEY! LET GO. SIT IN THE BACK AND CALM DOWN. HEY!" Sakura grabbed for the steering wheel, and as she did he finally got a look at who it was.

'Sakura. Oh shit.'

He slammed on the breaks, causing her to fall and land into his lap. Sakura was just about to start hitting him again when he grabbed both her arms.

"Look. I'm not going to harm you in anyway, but I need you to take a little trip with me. I promise that I will bring you home, safe and sound, as long as you cooperate. If you would prefer it I won't even touch you unless it is necessary-"

"AS IF! LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY! YOU KIDNAPPED ME! AND-"

"LOOK I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! CALM DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU-"

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY DAD IS? HE'S-" and she was out like a light. Removing his fingers from the junction of her neck, he undid his seat belt, and took her into the back to the van. He laid her down on top of a make shift bed.

He took the keys out of the van and got out. Jamming his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone, and he called his brother.

"Hello, Itachi here."

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Sasuke screamed into the phone, outraged.

AN: Sorry for not getting this out earlier….You know how life gets in the way of things... But to make up for it I made the chapter extra long… Hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Naruto, not Exxon, nothing... well except the plot...

And thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

eyezue66613

Confuzzled239

kattylin

Merridaine

Demented Angie

**Chapter 6**

****

"MY HOSTAGE IS SAKURA HARUNO! ITACHI, SHE KNOWS ME! SHE'LL FIGURE IT OUT! I CAN'T DO THIS MISSION! THERE IS WAY TOO MUCH RISK!-"

"SASUKE!!!" Sasuke lifted the phone away from his ear as he heard his name yelled. "Why do you think you have a disguise on?… You are wearing the disguise, right?"

"Of course I am. What do you think, I'm an idiot?" Sasuke was pacing back and forth. Kicking rocks that were in his way and was trying his best not to throw the cell phone.

"Yes, but that is not the point. Look, we knew that the only person that would be able to handle Miss. Haruno is you.-"

"HANDLE HER! WHEN SHE WOKE UP SHE STARTED BEATING ME WITH A SHOE! I HAD TO KNOCK HER OUT!-"

"So tie her up or something. We put you on this mission because you know her. You can somehow find a way to get her to trust you enough, so that she cooperates sooner or later. Anyways little brother, you already accepted the mission. If you back out now, you had better hope we never find you, because when we do, we'll kill you." The line went dead.

Giving off a loud groan, Sasuke glared at the phone. After reasoning with himself that it would not be a good idea to smash the phone, he got into the back of the van.

He glared down at the pink haired girl, laying on the bed. Contemplating weither or not to tie her up. 'If I tie her up I'll have no hope of her calming down, and the trip will go smoothly. But, if I don't tie her up, she might attack me when she wakes up again. And this time I might not be so lucky and she'll wake up when were in a city. I knew having a woman along would make problems for me." Deciding not to tie her up, Sasuke left the rope on top of her, went into the front and started driving.

**Sakura's House**

****

"I loved Ziggy. He was so funny. I can't believe he went the whole time on the island thinking that he was on Survivor. They did a wonderful job with the dinner theatre this year." Mr. Haruno opened the front door for his wife. Following her in they put their coats in the closet and started for their room.

Once they were upstairs, "I'm going to go see where the girls are and alert our driver for when they want to leave."

Mr. Haruno nodded and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips. They separated. Mrs. Haruno was half way down the hall when she heard some quiet music coming from the living room. 'They must be watching a movie. Although it's awfully quiet in there, usually those girls are so loud you can hear them half way through the entire house.' Grinning to herself she opened the door and screamed.

Mr. Haruno had just finished dressing for bed when he heard his wife's chilling scream. He broke out into an all out run. "Where are you?" he yelled. Hearing a response he went to the living room and was greeted with the sight on his wife kneeling next to an unconscious Tenten. The room was thoroughly thrashed about. There were pizza boxes and a pop bottle on the ground as well. Shattered glass from glasses littered the floor around him.

"Where's Sakura?" It was a rhetorical question, he already knew she wasn't here. His wife obviously hadn't heard him. Now she was over by Ino. Looking up he noticed there was a piece of paper taped to the television. He swiftly walked over there and grabbed the note into his hands.

'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Haruno,

We have your daughter, Sakura. As you have probably already figured out she isn't there. I will not harm her, as long as you follow my rules.

1. You are not to under an circumstances to get the police involved. I will know if and when they are alerted. The minute this happens is the minute your daughter is dead.

2. You are not to tell anyone at all. As they would alert someone to what has happened.

3. The other two girls are fine, just knocked out. You will not take them to a doctor.

4. You are to pay me a sum of five million dollars, cash. In one hundred dollar bills only. These bills are to be unmarked and there is to be nothing tracking the money. You will meet one of my men at the West Hills Warehouse in two weeks, on the 23.

I'm certain that you will do every one of these things, but if you don't, your daughter is as good as dead.

You should have never messed with me.'

He couldn't make out the signature on the bottom. It had been written on one of the pads of stationary in his office. He could send it off to get it analyzed, but that would be a waste of time, not to mention if he found out Sakura would be dead. Itachi Uchiha had been in his house, in his office, and had taken his daughter. He scrunched up the note, and held it firmly in his fist. So angry, the man then punched that same hand through the wall.

"We can't let anyone know about what happened."

**Colorado**

****

Emerald eyes flashed open. 'It wasn't a dream.' Moving her head to the left, she saw the back of the man's head. He was up there driving, and better yet, he didn't notice that she had woken up. Just now realizing there was a slight weight on her stomach. Sitting up slowly, Sakura grabbed the rope off her stomach before it fell to her lap. 'He didn't tie me up. Why wouldn't he? Maybe he's not such a bad guy as I thought, but that doesn't explain why he is doing all of this. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping me, taking me somewhere, and then taking me right back? It doesn't make sense.'

Sakura silently got to her feet. Looking out the window, she spotted a sign saying, 'Clifton 10 miles'.

'Were in Colorado. Already? Wow, I wonder how long I've been out. It's dark out, so I know it's been at least a day. Speaking of which I really have to go to the washroom.' Her stomach gave out a growl. 'And I guess I'm hungry too.'

"You awake?" Sasuke asked quietly. Not loud enough that if she was asleep it would wake her, but loud enough that if she were awake she would here it.

"Yeah" she grunted out.

"Are you going to hit me with a shoe again?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Not at the moment, but no promises about later."

"Fair enough." Her stomach growled louder this time. "There is some food in the front here. There's not much because I haven't stopped to restock yet, but you can have it if you want."

Sakura was reminded of the pressure in her lower abdomen again. "Uh…umm…. Would we be able to stop. I really have to go to the washroom."

"Will you run away?"

"There's nowhere to run to, even if I did run, I wouldn't know where to go. Look I promise I won't run. I just really have to go."

Sasuke chuckled at her, which in turn caused Sakura to get angry. Just as she was about to say something, he started pulling over. Once he stopped she hopped over and into the passenger seat, and opening the door as quickly as she could. Getting out, Sakura made sure no one could see her and did her business.

As she got out Sasuke pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, he took in a deep breath. He rolled down the window and breathed out. Calming his nerves, 'This is going to be a very interesting trip.'

Once finished she paused. Maybe I should make a run for it. No he'd catch me in an instant and then he would never let me out of the van again.' Sighing, she shook her head and back into the vehicle she went.

As soon as she closed the door, she looked at the man. "Smart choice." He smirked, threw his cigarette butt on the ground, and started driving again.

Stomach growling again, Sakura tried to find the food he had talked about earlier. Seeing this, Sasuke grabbed the bag that held the food and handed it to her. He noticed the disgusted face she held as she looked at what he had brought.

"Look if you don't try anything and stay with me at all times, I'll let you come in with me to the next store. Then, you can choose something you like, but remember to keep in mind that we have to fridge or microwave. We are about twenty minutes away from a town called Clifton if you want to wait."

"I'll behave, thank you." Pausing for a moment, "My name's Sakura. What's yours?"

Smirking, Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. "Haru."

She looked back to the road. There were a million questions in her mind. All waiting to be asked. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, but it doesn't mean that I'll answer."

"If you just wanted to take me, why didn't you take me when I was downstairs, rather then knocking out my friends?"

"Damn it." Sasuke slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. "Look I wasn't the one that actually kidnapped you. I'm just the one driving the van, taking you on this trip and back. I didn't know about them."

"Oh, so there's more of you." Sakura was relieved to find that he wasn't the one to hurt Ino and Tenten. 'Maybe I'm lucky and he doesn't have it in him to hurt me. Well at least I can be a little more sure that he's not going to hurt me.' "Where are we going?"

"Egypt."

"How long are we going to be gone?

"Two weeks"

Glad to see he was going to keep answering her questions, she continued. "Why kidnap me? I mean, I haven't done anything. If it's money you want, then I could just ask daddy and he'll give it to you. Why even bother taking me all the way to Egypt? What are you planning on doing with me?-"

"How about I just talk and we'll see if I answer your questions." Looking at her, he received a nod, and he started. "Your dad owes my leader money. That's why you are with me. You are what we call an insurance policy. Basically we take you in order to hurry along the payments. Your dad must have borrowed money or bought something from the gang, and he still hasn't paid up. Usually we stay in the same town when this happens, and the 'insurance policy' stays at one of the apartments we own. I don't know why they are making me take you with me. Originally, I had a mission to go to Egypt and deliver a package, but when I got to the place to get this van, they told me about you and my having to take you with me. I am on what's called a Class A job. Which, by the way, is the reason I need you to cooperate. With Class A jobs, should the person fail, they are found and killed. So if you wouldn't mind, I would like to live, and I can't do that if you run away. How about we make a deal? You stay with me this whole trip, and I'll return you home safely, no matter what." He looked over to he briefly. Sakura was lost in thought.

"What do you mean by you'll return me home safely, no matter what?"

Sasuke sighed deeply, "Insurance policies are there for a threat of, if you don't do this, I'm going to kill them. Usually the person pays up and follows the rules, but if your dad doesn't pay, or fails to follow the rules we set out for him, and I get a call to kill you, I'd actually have to kill you." He looked over at her. She now wore a fear stricken expression. "But, I'm saying that if you cooperate, that even if I get a call to kill you, that I won't."

"Why?" One wonders why that simple question is so hard to answer.

"Because." He took a deep pause. "Because, you remind me of someone I know. It's a hell of a lot easier to kill someone you don't know."

Sakura hung her head. 'So, he has killed people before, but I don't think he would be able to kill me. Either way, I should cooperate. It would help us both out if I do. Then, at least the days that I'm kidnapped, won't be hell.' Looking up at him, "Deal, but answer me one more thing. Why are you working in the gang?" Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura looked back up at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay. My parents were killed when I was really young. Someone in the gang saw me and they took me in. They trained me so I could go on missions once I turned thirteen. The mistakes I've made these past years are the reason I have to continue. I've cost them a lot of money, so I have to pay them all back by going on missions until they have back all the money I've cost them. That was the reason I agreed to going after they told me about you. They are going to wipe away all of my debt, if and when I finish this mission."

Sakura looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "What are you going to do after this mission?"

"Continue with what I'm doing. Once I'm done with this mission, I get the full cut I'm supposed to, and once I have enough money, I'm going to hire a Private Investigator to take a better look at my parents' case. It was never solved."

"If you would like, if I get home safely, I could ask my dad, he's done some private investigating before, and I can see if he can help out a 'friend'."

"Thanks"

She didn't say anything after that. Content to sit there in silence and watch the scenery. Sakura didn't see Sasuke's smirk.

'She played right into my hands. I knew a sob story would get to her. Women are so predictable. Although I have to make sure that I'm gone long before we even get close to her dad. She doesn't recognize me, but he might. Anyways, they would find out about me, because of the fake identity. It would be a big waste of time, not to mention that they would put me in jail.'

'Welcome to Clifton'

It was a classic looking, small town. The buildings looked like they were all built decades ago. If there were no lights on anywhere, one would think it were a ghost town. Almost no one was one the streets, and few businesses were open.

Finally finding a gas station open, Sasuke drove into the Exxon lot. Pulling up to a gas pump and stopping the vehicle.

"Okay here's what's going to happen. I'm going to gas her up, while you stay in here. Once I'm finished, we'll go inside together. You say even a word about anything that's going on and you will not be aloud outside this vehicle again. It's a small store and I don't think there is anyone else but the clerk in there, so you can leave my side. Remember, if you run, I will catch you, and trust me that won't be a pleasant thing either. Buy anything you want, but try to keep it under fifteen dollars. We have an allowance of thirty dollars a day for food. Make sure you have enough to last you until tomorrow night as well. Got it." Once a nod came from Sakura, Sasuke got out and went to the gas pump.

After the gas tank was full, Sasuke put the hose back on the pump. "Alright we can go now."

Sakura got out and walked beside Sasuke. He opened the door for her, following her inside. They separated, but Sasuke made sure to always have an eye on Sakura.

**With Sakura**

****

'Hmph, he's just going to keep watching we isn't he. Oh well, if I were him, I wouldn't trust me not to leave either.' Seeing 'Haru a couple isles over, Sakura decided to just try ignoring him, and to get the shopping over and done with.

'Hmmm lets see... Oh bread… hmmm… case of water… peanut butter… and a ham sandwich for now… I think I'm going to have to ask Haru to go to an actual grocery store tomorrow. I don't think we can live on things from gas stations alone.-'

"Are you finished?" Sakura jumped a little. She hadn't noticed him there, from being deep in thought.

"Yeah, let's go pay."

Sakura was slightly ahead of Sasuke on the way to the counter.

"Hello, did you find everything you needed?" The clerk was a elderly woman. She seemed sweet and was smiling.

"Yes, thank you. We also have $120.00 worth of gas." Sakura put her things on the counter, followed by Sasuke.

"It's a lovely night isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Are you two going somewhere? I haven't seen you around here before."

Sakura looked at Haru. He was staring out the window, with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "Ah yes, were just taking a little road trip. We haven't figured out where we are going yet."

"Ah young love. It's so refreshing to see. You know, my husband and I took a trip, just like to one you are, right after we got engaged. It was so romantic. Right about now is the best time to do it as, all the children are still in school."

Sakura just stood there gawking at the elderly woman. 'wow it she really knew what was going on, she would not be saying that. Unless her husband had kidnapped her…' "Ah… we… umm…. Were not-". Sasuke had been listening the whole time. The smirk had risen on his face.

"Were not lovers. How much do we owe you?" His eyes finally made it to the clerks face. Pulling out his wallet.

"Oh sorry I just assumed. That will be $156.35." He handed her $160.00 in twenty dollar bills. "$3.65 is your change. You have a great night." She gave the two their bags and watched the two head out.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

****

Trying to stifle her giggles, "Wow I can't believe that she thought we were lovers."

"Hn." Sasuke yawned.

"Hey have you even gotten any sleep since you kidnapped me." Sakura looked at Haru only to receive a glare. "What?"

"What if someone had heard you? Huh? Just don't mention it at all." He yawned.

"What if someone heard me? Haru there is absolutely no one around. Anyways you didn't answer my question."

"No" They had gotten to the van now. Sakura put her hand on Haru's wrist, stalling him from going to the driver's side.

"Maybe I should drive, while you get some sleep."

"No, I'll be fine. I can drive." Sasuke yawned once more.

"Oh yes and then we'll just get into an accident because you fall asleep at the wheel. I don't think so."

"That would be better then letting my hostage drive us back to California, while I sleep." He said in hushed tones.

"I thought we weren't supposed to mention that. Anyways, you don't have to fall asleep, you know. You could just sit in the passenger's seat while I drive. Then we don't have to get into an accident, and I won't have to annoy you because I have nothing to do." 'Cha like he's not going to fall asleep anyways.'

"Hn." He made his way to the passenger's seat instead. Opening the door, leant over and the put the key into the ignition starting the van up.

Sakura once settled in the driver's seat, opened her bag and got out her sandwich. Breaking the water case plastic, she put one bottle in the cup holders. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a big bite out of it. "Haru if you would like-" She looked over to him and saw him sleeping. 'I knew you were tired. Now where was that map I saw earlier.' Looking on the dash board she saw it right away. Opening it Sakura thought, 'Well we should probably try to miss as many big cities as we can. But, then again, I do need to go shopping. The goons that took me, probably didn't even think about packing me anything, and I am not wearing the same thing for two weeks, let alone not brushing my teeth. Gross. I'll have to talk to Haru tomorrow.'

Pulling out of the lot, Sakura headed out of town.

An: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Day 2

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

Demented Angie

Sakuraangel1327

kattylin

Itachigirl101

monzieslilneji

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.

**Day 2**

****

A slight groan could be heard. 'Would someone turn off that damn light.' Eyes flew open. "Shit!" Sakura innocently looked over at the distraught Haru. "Where the hell are we?"

"Interstate 70. We just got into Kansas." She stated looking back to the road.

His hands were latched to the seat belt buckle, ready to press the button to unbuckle himself. He pause, the words finally sinking in. "Wait… What?" He looked over to her and raised one eyebrow.

"Were on Interstate 70, and we have just gotten into Kansas."

He turned back to look out the window, all while keeping his hands on the seat buckle. Looking for a sign, still not believing her. Sasuke didn't have to wait long. 'She didn't turn around, and seeing as were still in the van and not at a police station, she didn't go get help. I don't get it. She is my hostage, so why in the world would she continue driving after I fell asleep. It makes more sense for her to run away' "Why?" Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Why what?" She didn't look at him, but he could see the confused look on her face.

"Why did you keep on going? You could have gotten out when I fell asleep, gotten help, and you would be free right now."

"Oh.. Yeah, I could have, but we had a deal right?" Sakura looked over, with hope shining in her eyes. Searching his eyes quickly for any hint that she had done the right thing. What she saw, relief and disbelief. Her eyes returned to the road.

"You didn't turn me in because we have a deal. I don't believe it. I can't. Why? You could have been long gone, free, and I would be in jail right now. You could have gone back to Los Angeles, and never have seen me again.-"

"But then my father would be dead, right? Or, I would be dead." She looked over briefly. "Right?"

He couldn't look her in the eyes, but asked quietly. "How did you know?"

Sakura's face showed no emotion. Staring at the forever continuing road. "Look, I'm not an idiot. I have brains, and I figured that, since, if my dad didn't follow rules, I would be killed, that if I escaped or got help, they would kill my dad or they would come after me. Maybe even both. I was right, wasn't I?"

Sasuke paused in contemplation, a deep thoughtful look on his face, deciding weither or not to tell her. After a few moments, he decided. "Yeah…"

She suddenly smiled, getting a twinkle in her eyes, showing her jest. "Anyways, I couldn't have you suddenly waking up and ruining any of those plans." Sakura paused to laugh. The emotion draining from her face once again. "But either way, the consequences would have been greater if I tried escaping-"

Sasuke had about enough. Hearing her joking on the matter didn't help. He snapped. "How do you know that we aren't driving to your death, or even if I'm going to keep up my end of the deal. Everything I have told could be a complete lie, you know, just to get you to cooperate." Sasuke could restrain the anger he felt.

"I've thought about that too, and call it insanity, or crazy, or whatever you wanna call it, but I think right now, even though I'm your hostage, I'm probably safer with you, then to be under the protection of the police. I mean, I don't know how many people are in this gang your in, but I'm assuming a lot of people, since you are doing business half way around the world. Who knows, if I escaped, they could send so many people that eventually there wouldn't be enough police to protect me. Then I would be dead anyways, and they would probably-"

Ring… Ring…

"Stay quiet" His command came out harsher then he had meant, but it served its purpose well. He flipped the cell phone open. "Hello"

"Well, little brother, it seems that she hasn't killed you yet. You must have had enough sense to tie her up."

"Why are you calling me?" Already being angry at Sakura, added to his annoyance with his brother calling in the middle of a mission, gave Sasuke a tone in his voice that was threatening Itachi to make him in an even worse mood.

"Can't I just phone to say hello every once in a while?"

Sasuke took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. So as not to yell his next words out at the mouth piece of the phone. "If you just phoned to say hello, you would have started with saying the word hello, before saying anything else. What do you want?" He finished off saying the words through his clenched teeth.

"What makes you think-"

"Just get to the point." Sasuke's one hand was gripping the arm rest hard enough to turn all of his knuckles white.

"Alright." Itachi seemed to finally get the message that Sasuke was not in the mood for humour. "I have sent a little help for you. Mind you it's only until you get to Bloomsburg, but I think that will be sufficient enough."

"I don't need help with this." This had gotten Sakura's attention, as he could see that she had visibly tensed and drew in a quick, deep breath.

"Maybe not, but you have to go pick her up anyways. It's too late to set up different transportation for her, anyways your already going that way. You might as well. You'll get better company out of it. It can't be that much fun talking to someone who just yells everything back at you, or is she one of those people that won't talk to you at all?"

Acceptance seeping into his voice, as realization hit him hard. "You've turned this into part of the mission too, haven't you?"

"What would make you think that?" Sasuke could just imagine the smirk Itachi would have on his face at this moment. Wanting nothing more at this moment, then to wipe this said smirk off his face.

"You never call anyone in the middle of a mission, except to change plans for the mission." Sasuke said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then you already know what I am going to say next. That-"

Cutting him off, Sasuke had answered monotonously. "That if I don't go and pick her up that you'll send someone after me and kill me, right?"

"I see your learning. Anyways, I need you to go to Goodland to pick her up. She's at the Holiday Inn." Then adding sarcasm to his voice, "I hope it's not to much trouble." The line went dead.

Sasuke was so angry at this moment that Sakura swore that if it was possible, he would have steam pouring off of him. She waited a few minutes for him to calm down, at least slightly, before she started talking with him again.

"What was that about? Was that them phoning you to kill me?"

"No. Pull over here." Sasuke was thoroughly enraged, it showed through his voice, but not on his blank face. Sakura slowed down and pulled over. She looked over and saw him clenching the arm rest. The cell phone now strewn on the floor. "We have to pick someone up at Goodland." He paused for a few moments. Looking Sakura in the eyes, "I'm going to have to put you in the back and tie you up."

"What? Why?" Fear struck Sakura. Suddenly not sure weither she had made the right choice to stay.

"Wasn't it you just a few minutes ago that said you weren't an idiot?" He could see her getting angry at that comment. Cutting her off just as she was starting to speak, "Don't you think it would be suspicious if we go to pick up one of the people from my gang, and they were to see you driving, or even just sitting there. Not doing anything about trying to escape at all."

"Oh… Yeah, I guess it would be." A thought struck Sakura and the horror this thought brought showed on her face. "What if you get a phone call to kill me?"

Sasuke looked away, solemnly saying, "I don't know."

"Okay well now escaping last night looks like a much better choice. Damn." Sakura said more to herself. Hitting her hand against the steering wheel.

Trying to ease her thoughts. "Don't worry about it too much. She's only staying with us until Bloomsburg, so it'll only be a few days. Not the whole trip, but you will have to be tied up the whole time. Oh, and I should probably gag you.-"

She interrupted him. Her eye brows scrunching together. "Gag me? Why?"

"Because then you won't get yourself into anymore trouble by talking. Whoever we are picking up probably won't have any problems about beating you into submission." Seeing a disbelieving look on her face he furthered by saying, "You definitely had it easy with me being the kidnapper. Most people in the gang would have beat you senseless by now, or at least tied you up in the back, and left you alone. Without food, water, or washroom breaks." He got an 'ewe' and a disgusted look out of her for that one. "We should probably be going soon, and I still have to tie you up. So, do anything you need to do, cause your going to be back there for a while."

Sakura undid her seat belt and got out, and said a quick 'I'll be back in a minute'. Getting out of the van she went into the ditch. 'Oh this is just fantastic. I can't believe my luck. I know that it's not good at all to be kidnapped in the first place, but at least Haru was nice to me. He doesn't even seem like the dangerous type at all… Well, he did knock me out, but that's besides the point. At least I didn't have to be tied up in the back. Now with this new person…' Sakura let out a frustrated groan, before she finished going to the washroom and headed back to the van.

She got in the driver's door and went into the back. Sakura saw that Haru was ready with the rope. A look of indifference on his face.

"Put your hands behind your back." Sakura winced at the harsh tone.

"Why can't they be tied in the front?"

"Because we are told to put them behind the back, so that there is more discomfort and it is less likely that the hostage can get out of it." She didn't say another word after that, as her hands were tied, she was lain down, and her feet were tied. Sakura also had a cloth tied snug around her mouth.

Sasuke got back into the front and started driving.

**Lunch At School**

****

'I don't know how they expect Tenten and I to just sit back, and not do anything about this. Sakura's one of our best friends, and she's been kidnapped. Her parents aren't doing anything about it. They are just waiting for two weeks to be up, and their going to just hand over the money-'

"Ino, hello? Earth to Ino. Wow what's with you lately. You have actually been quiet, for once." Naruto had snapped her out of her daze. "Oh, I know. It's because of Sakura right? Yeah I know it's a bummer that she had to go to Canada on that scholars trip, but she'll be back in two weeks."

Tenten sent Ino a knowing look. 'He has no idea. None of them do. Just how dangerous this is. Sakura could be dead this very minute. Who ever took her could have killed her the moment they left with her.. Whoa… Hold on there girl. I don't want to even go there… think happy thoughts… Think happy thoughts… Who am I kidding? That's not going to work and it's not going to bring Sakura back any quicker.' She looked over at the people at their table. 'Having fun, laughing. Why did I have to know what really happened. I wish that I could be as blissfully ignorant as they are. Oh I just wish none of this had happened. Why Sakura of all people. She's nice, has no enemies. Well, except for Sasuke, but of that I'm not even so sure of. He did save her, but does that mean that he stopped hating her? Did he even hate her to begin with?… Okay, well now I'm just being silly, of coarse he hated her. Especially with the phone call we pulled on him.' She glanced over to the clock. There was about five more minutes until the bell would ring.

She stood abruptly, and put her garbage in the near-by garbage can. "I'm going to my next class. I'll see you guys later."

Ino stood up to leave as well. "Yeah I'm going to go too. See ya."

Neji leaned over to Shikamaru. He spoke in a low voice, so as not to alert the others. "What's up with those two?"

"No idea, but as much as I hate to say it, I think Naruto was right. It has to have something to do with Sakura."

"I agree, but what could it be? Sakura's gone away before, but they never acted like this."

"It's probably just a girl thing, and they'll be back to themselves in a couple of days."

"Your probably right."

**Goodland, Kansas **

****

'I know that he is just doing this to torture me. Why? Of all the people it could have been, why did it have to be Karin?'

"You miss me, darling?" The black haired girl had gotten in, immediately after Sasuke had arrived with the van. She was now in the passenger seat, with Sasuke pulling out of the parking lot. Giving her best come hither look.

Sasuke gave a sharp stare. "No."

"Oh, Honey. I love when you play hard to get." She looked behind her, back to the pink haired girl tied up on the floor. "Hmm…. I heard you had a hostage. I didn't know it was a girl though." She stood up and clambered into the back. Karin walked over to Sakura and crouched over her.

Sakura's eyes followed her form, watching since she had arrived. Trying to assess anything about how she would be treated by her. A defiant glare crossed her face as her head was lifted harshly up.

"A pretty one isn't she… But of coarse I look better." Karin suddenly dropped Sakura's head. Instead she moved her hand to Sakura's neck, pinching the nerve that causes a person to fall unconscious. Karin then moved into the front seat.

Her tone suddenly serious, "Sasuke-"

"Dammit Karin. Don't you see my disguise. You just blew my cover. Didn't they tell you anything, my alias was Haru, but-"

"I knocked her unconscious. Don't worry. Anyways, Itachi gave me this to give to you." Karin held out a package wrapped in brown paper.

"What is it?" He held out his hand and grabbed the package.

"I don't know. I wasn't supposed to look at it. But, as far as I can tell, there should be a bunch of extra money in there." Karin leaned back in the seat, after getting comfy she spoke. "You know what? This is going to be the best mission of our lives. Guess why? Oh I'll tell you. We get to spend a lot of time together over the next few days. All alone. Ah it's going to be the life."

"We aren't alone, or have you forgotten of Sakura already."

"She's nothing but a hostage. As far as I'm concerned she's not even here." She pulled the sunglasses off of her head. Flipping down the sun visor, she fixed her glasses, her hair, and continually looked at the image presented back in the mirror.

An: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...


	8. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and gang. I don't own anything but the plot.

-

Authors note: Alright I know I haven't written for a long while, but there are a lot of reasons. Not going to give specifics, but don't worry the next chapter won't take so long to get out.

-

Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people that have added me to their favourites and alert lists. Thanks for all that are still hanging in there.

-

Now on with the story.

-

-

**Day 3**

-

'The little girl could only hear the pitter patter of her feet as she walked on the linoleum. Down the hallway, stopping to take a look at a picture of her and her dad. It had been taken a year ago, on her sixth birthday. They had gone to the beach to have a picnic and to do some swimming. It showed the sand castle she had worked so hard on.

The pink haired, little girl couldn't sleep that night. Her daddy had come home from work totally exhausted, and it looked like something was really bothering him. She had gotten up to get herself a glass of water.

A light on in her dad's study, caught her eye. Her steps picking up speed, soon brought her to the door. She took a peak inside and saw her father sitting in his chair, while leaning over many papers on the table's surface. The little girl couldn't bare to have her father looking to unhappy, so she decided to try to do something about it.

"Hi Daddy. What are you working on, daddy?" She stepped into the room and ran immediately over and into her fathers arms. He brought her down to sit on his lap.

"Sakura, what are you doing up this late?" His eyes had softened a little, but his voice was strained from being so tired.

"Couldn't sleep." She looked down at the table. Not too long after she had done so, she felt her father's hand lifting her chin up. She looked into his eyes.

"You shouldn't have to see that."

Natural curiosity had seeped into the small girl. "Why? I've seen some of your cases before."

The way she had tilted her head had made her look like an innocent little puppy. Her father gave a half hearted smile, before carefully thinking over his words. "Not like this you haven't."

The little girl looked at her father carefully. Turning around enough, she hugged her father. Her arms not even coming close to reaching fully around him. His arms enveloped her tiny body, lifting her up. He slowly made it back to her room.

Her father tucked her back into the bed.

"Sakura… Sakura… Wake up…" The girl scrunched her face in confusion. She felt someone shaking her. "Sakura, wake up."'

Sakura groggily opened her eyes, to see Haru in front of her. He was shaking her.

"It's about time. Karin just went into the shower. I grabbed you some breakfast." 'Haru quickly took the gag off of her mouth. "Here drink this. It's water."

Her mouth was so dry. When 'Haru held the cup up to her mouth, it was just as if water was being offered to a dieing man in the desert. She quickly gulped down the water. 'Haru moved behind her. She felt the quick release of her wrists, for the first time in three days. She rubbed each of her wrists, trying to get some of the feeling back into them.

"How long until we get to Bloomsburg?" She was almost afraid to ask. The few hours that she had been tied up, and laying on the van floor, had possibly been the most uncomfortable time in her life. She had been laying down in the most uncomfortable position for lot of the time. Sakura had only been unconscious for about an hour, but she wished it had been longer. Then she wouldn't of had to listen to Karin's whiney voice, basically the whole time. She wouldn't talk about more then two subjects, herself being one, and the other being her love for Haru. Other then that, she had to go to the washroom with Karin, which she found was really creepy and Haru quickly feeding her and giving her water while Karin had been gone into a mall to get some food. Apparently she is very picky about what she eats. They had gotten a hotel last night when Karin wouldn't stop complaining about how much she needed to have a shower and a proper nights rest. They had used most of the extra money that Itachi had sent in the package, which wasn't much in the first place. Everything else had been put away. 'Haru wouldn't tell her what else had come, though judging by his face and how he had carelessly tossed it aside, it couldn't have been too important.

"We're in Kansas City, so we'll be there in about four hours." 'Haru passed Sakura the poppy seed muffin and orange juice he had saved for her. Seeing her quickly trying to stuff down the food. 'I'm amazed she hasn't choked yet.' At the thought 'Haru gave a quick smirk.

Sakura's muffin and juice were finished quickly. "That's good. When do you think that Karin will get out of the shower?"

'Haru briefly looked at the clock, before he met Sakura's gaze. "About five more minutes then I have to tie you up again." He couldn't look at her eyes for any longer. The next minutes seemed to pass by at a snail's pace. The awkwardness of the whole situation sinking in. After what had seemed like hours, 'Haru looked up at the clock once more. "It's time."

Sakura softly nodded her head, trying to catch his eyes, but to no avail. He walked behind her, and softly grabbed her hands to bind. 'Haru tie the gag securely but not tightly around her mouth, before setting her to lay on the floor. He cleaned up the mess Sakura had made. He had just returned from the garbage can when Karin stepped into the room.

"Has ugly woken up yet?" Karin normal, I'm better then you tone, was shining clear in her voice.

"Yes, let's go. We don't want to be too much later, then we already are, because someone just had to stay the night at a hotel." 'Haru let irritation seep into his tone. His whole demeanour had changed the moment she had stepped foot into the room.

"Well it seems like someone is grumpy this morning. Want me to make you feel better?"

'Haru lifted his eyebrow. He gave his best 'you have to be kidding me' look. "Pack up, we're leaving. I'm already done, so I'll get her to the van." 'Haru went over to Sakura and non to gently grabbed her, lifting her to her feet.

-

**Two hours later**

**-**

"I'm pulling over. I have to go to the washroom."

Karin was the one driving, she refused to let Sasuke drive. Saying that since he had a long way to go still, he would need his energy, even though he had just been asleep only a few hours ago. Either way, Sasuke was in the back with Sakura, keeping her company. Well, as much company one can keep when there can be no dialog back and forth.

"Hn" Came the bored response. It's not like he had a choice in the matter anyway, she was the one driving. They slowed to a stop and Karin swiftly got out, leaving the door wide open.

As Kari left, 'Haru's attention was brought quickly to Sakura.

"Do you want some water?" A flicker of concern flashed in his eyes. Receiving a nod, he expertly undid the gag around her mouth. 'Haru grabbed his water bottle, lifting the girl's torso and head up, so as to make it easier for her to drink. After a few moments, she was finished.

"How much longer?"

"Just two more hours. You think you can make it?" He gave a little smirk.

She nodded. She smiled lightly and looked at his smirking face. "Thank you, Haru." She stared at him tiredly, her arms and legs still stiff and cramped.

But, the thing that surprised her was that her captor continued to stare at her, looking right into her gaze. 'He seems so familiar...' Sakura thought, 'I could have sworn I have seen him before…'

Their connection was broken when they heard a crunch of gravel signalling Karin was close.

'Haru quickly grabbed the gag and threw her an apologetic look, tying it loosely around her mouth and then laying her back down on her side.

He swiftly made his way into the front seat. Once there, he looked out the drivers door, to see Karin. Only she wasn't there. He moved forward a little. Finally, he caught sight of her. She was about twenty meters away and she was talking on her cell phone. Apparently, she wasn't to happy. The way she was pacing back and forth, attempting to pull her hair out of her head, and kicking any poor thing that got in her way.

-

**Itachi's Hideout**

**-**

His desk was a complete mess. Paperwork littered the top. The actual surface could only be reached when one dug deep through the contents.

The two way speaker box to the left of his chair beeped. A muffled voice came over the speaker. "Itachi, Karin is on line one."

"What now?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"Itachi!" She screeched into the phone. "That _slut_ is trying to steal my Sasuke!"

"Are you sure your aren't just being possessive again?" He asked, hardly paying any attention.

"Yes!.. Well…. No, but he was _holding_ her , and they were looking into each other's eyes!" She narrowed her eyes and glared at a rock she was about to kick "I could have sworn they were going to kiss." She hissed finally.

'This isn't good. It seems I have over estimated my little brother. He is getting too close to this girl, and he can't find out; not until he is on his death bed. Or else I will never be able to get rid of him.' He was vaguely aware of Karin shouting at him through the phone.

"Itachi… Itachi… ITACHI!!! You better not have hung up on me you sadistic-"

"I'm here." He muttered, annoyed.

"You'd better do something about her. She's seducing him, and he's falling for it. It's like she's…. she's brain washing him. You have to get rid of her. Did you know that apparently she knows him as Sasuke. Of course you didn't you would have never jeopardized him like that. But either way, you should see them. They are so buddy-buddy with each other. She's just trying to get free, or worse; trying to get into his pants." She gasped dramatically, as if realising what she just said. "That little..."

"Karin."

"What?" She snapped irritably.

"I'll take care of it. Just keep going to Bloomsburg, and Sasuke will never see her again. That I can assure you." Itachi stated firmly, and hung up on her.

Itachi picked the phone up, and swiftly dialled a number. Interrupting the hello on the other end Itachi spoke. "Plans are changing. I need you to track him down now and terminate without hesitation."

-

**With 'Haru and Sakura**

**-**

"Buh bye, 'Haru. I'll miss you!" Karin yelled as she finally closed the door to the van. It had taken her ten minutes after they had arrived to get her to leave. Immediately as the door had closed Sasuke shoved his foot on the gas and they were gone.

"I'm going to drive for a bit until we get out of here. I want to make sure that no one suspects anything. So, before you get all panicky and hit me with your shoe again, don't."

Sasuke drove on until they were five minutes out of Bloomsburg. He swiftly pulled over onto the side of the road. Getting up from his seat, he climbed into the back. There lay Sakura, she was staring at him. Sasuke saw the slight smile through the loose gag. He bent down and undid the bindings on her arms. Which in turn had gone straight for the gag.

"Finally!" Sakura threw her hands into the air, and laid down on her back, 'Haru just shook his head, before going to untie the rope around her legs. Causing Sakura to end up laughing. 'Haru smirked at her antics.

"We have about fifteen minutes to go, until we get to the next town. We'll stop there, so you can stretch your legs and get a little cleaned up. We'll also get you something else to wear." He looked up and down her, scrutinizing her, before his smirk turned into a full out smile. "Unless you plan on wearing that for the next week and a half."

"Ewe gross. Ya, I am so not wearing this for that long." She picked at her shirt, as if it disgusted her to no end. They both ended up laughing this time. Sakura made a move to get up. Instantly falling on her butt, at the strain of using muscles that hadn't been used in so long.

'Haru instantly went to her after seeing her face scrunch from pain. "Don't hurt yourself. You haven't used your muscles for a while, and that position couldn't have helped you at all. We should go outside and walk for a bit. Get your muscles used to working again." 'Haru gently grabbed both of her wrists. "Ready." He waited for her nod. "Slowly." He began gently helping her up. After faltering a few times, she had been able to stand with his help.

He led her to the back door, opening it, and after making sure she could stand without him there, 'Haru jumped to the ground. He held his arms up, placing them at her waist. Her hands immediately grabbing at his arms as they lifted her, and brought her down to the ground.

Once she had gotten settled, she let go of 'Haru, and took a step back, out of his grip. "You okay?" He waited for a quick affirmation from her. When she said, 'yep', with a smile on he continued, "Alright. I have a few things to do, so try to get the feeling back in your legs. I'm trusting you not to run. Not like you could anyways, but I have to say that." He waved her off before gracefully jumping into the van.

Sakura started walking to the left of the van. Her hands going up to hold her cheeks, Feeling that they weren't as hot as she thought they would have been. The fierce blush refusing to leave. 'Stop this Sakura. Get a hang of yourself. Seriously girl, the guy kidnapped you. You cannot be falling for him. No I said! He is part of a gang. They are holding you for ransom money. Their probably going to kill your dad, and you as well. 'Haru is taking you to some foreign country, away from your home. He tied you up with his strong, manly hands, that were surprisingly very gentle. Sakura, no. Stop that thought. Angry, remember? Okay, so he ties me up and drives me most of the way across the U.S., so that he can pay back his little debt. He tries to get me to care with those gorgeous, drown yourself in brown eyes. Sakura, focus! Gah!' Sakura started to make her way back to the van, feeling her legs becoming steadier then before. 'Okay the number one thing is to remember is that he is my kidnapper. I can't have feelings for him. He is a cold, heartless person who will kidnap someone else as soon as he gets rid of me. Once this is all over, if I'm not dead, I'll just have to forget all about him. Ya, forget about him. Forget about how that lean body of his would look when… whoa girl don't go there. Stop thinking about him. This isn't helping what so ever. I just can't help it though. This is not how it is supposed to be. A hostage is not supposed to fall in love with… hold on there… love… No. No. No…. I can't be in love with. I refuse to-' "Ah!" Sakura closed her eyes, and prepared herself for the painful landing she was about to have.

The pain never came, instead the feeling of a softer cushion hit her. Arms came around to steady her. Sakura opened her eyes. Looking up, brown eyes stared back at her.

"You should watch where you're going." 'Haru said smugly, a light smirk on his face as he looked down at her flushed face. Their gaze coming together, locking. His smirk slowly leaving his face as Sakura's eyes stayed open lazily, and she started leaning in. She stared into his eyes, feeling herself drawn in.

'What's that in his eyes?… Are those contacts?' Sakura asked herself.

A low growl interrupted their gaze. A soft blush staining Sakura's cheeks once more.

"Uh yeah, so we should, ah…. yeah" 'Haru made a move to scratch behind his head. "Alright, how about we get you something to eat? We should keep driving anyways."

After making sure she could stand on her own, 'Haru let go of her and walked back to the van.

Sakura looked down at her protesting stomach. 'You couldn't have waited just five more minutes could you?' She sighed, and quickly made her way back to the van. 'I could have sworn I saw… he wears contacts.' She arrived at the van. Getting into the passenger's side, she spotted an apple, some trail mix, and a bottle of water, set out on the dash board. She smiled at the man sitting in the seat, acting as if he had no idea why the food was even there.

-

**Ten Minutes Later**

**-**

Sakura finished her food, and was working on finishing her water.

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" 'Haru had decided to start a conversation, and lighten up the awkward silence hanging in the air.

Sakura got a thoughtful look on her face. "You know I haven't really thought about it, but right about now I could really go for a really long soak in the Jacuzzi tub. Yeah that would be really nice."

'Haru started laughing, and it was soon followed by Sakura's. The sound of a hail stone hitting metal, ricocheted through the van. It was immediately followed by an airy whistle. The sounds combined caused the two to stop their merriment and the two looked at each other, with wide eyes. A glimmer of dread showing clearly in both sets.

"Shit!" 'Haru leant over to the passengers side, unbuckling a distraught Sakura. "Get down and do what I tell you." 'Haru quickly delved into an old blue duffle bag next to him. He pulled out a gun. More shots rang out. 'Haru heard the sound of glass shattering. Looking into his overhead mirror he saw that one of the windows had been shot out. He stepped on the gas pedal as far down as it could go. Looking behind him, he shot a few times, before feeling the vehicle starting to go out of his control.

'Damn, I can't shoot and drive at the same time.' He looked briefly down at the gas meter. 'and we don't have enough gas to out run them.'

Sakura gave out a little scream, when more shots sounded. She was tucked into the crevice in front of the passengers seat. Her hands covering her ears, and her eyes were jammed shut.

'Haru nudged Sakura, causing her to open her eyes. "I need you to drive." Her eyes widened before she softly nodded. "Make sure you stay down." Again she nodded. Slowly rising enough to get out of the crevice, she headed for the drivers seat. Closing her eyes and ducking when shots sped through the van.

'Haru tapped Sakura's shoulder signalling her to go again. He started to get up from his seat, while keeping his foot on the gas. Sakura manoeuvred over him grabbing the wheel as she went. 'Haru was now sitting in between the seats. He took his foot off the pedal once Sakura had placed her foot on it.

Quickly making his way to the back of the van, with his duffle bag in one hand; 'Haru spotted three vans trailing behind. Two people could be seen in each vehicle.

He ducked when more bullets were shot, though these were aimed at him. The shooters finally having a target they could see. Shooting back 'Haru took out one of the drivers. The van swerved out of control and rolled into the ditch.

Taking a shot at the next driver, the sound of a double click was heard. Laying on his stomach, 'Haru reached for his bag, pulling out extra bullets. He loaded his gun. Shots barely missing him all the while. Springing up, he took shots at the driver of the second vehicle. He missed though, as his own vehicle swerved. Ducking, 'Haru looked back at Sakura. Coming in from the passengers side was a man dressed all in black, with a black ski mask on as well. He was about half way in, head first, with a knife pointed at Sakura. Pointing the gun to the man, double clicks echoed in 'Haru's ears.

Throwing down the gun, 'Haru launched himself at the man. His left hand grabbing for the knife. Catching the man unprepared, Haru pulled him into the black. The man grabbed 'Haru's right wrist. They were in a stalemate. Each trying to trip up the other. Shots flying all around the struggling two.

'Haru suddenly smirked at the man causing him to pause briefly. The second was more then enough time for 'Haru to push him back. The man's back was now pressed into the door.

Shots sounded, this time a sickening squelch, and a cry of pain sounded as the man was shot a few times.

The man went limp. 'Haru let go of him, letting him slowly slide to the floor. Turning his back, 'Haru went for his gun. Just as he had grabbed it, he stopped as the hairs on his neck stood on end. Turning, he saw a flash of metal, before feeling a searing pain in his side.

Bang!

The loud bang caused Sakura to look back. The shot had sounded much closer then any other. Her eyes widened as she saw the man holding a knife covered and dripping with blood. Before seeing him fall to the ground, dead. Sakura felt a sharp turn. Turning her head forward, all she saw was the road ending, and a seeming of nothingness under their front tires. There was a brief feeling of weightlessness, as suddenly as the feeling of being pushed far into the seat.

Sakura screamed, as the steep incline was now visible. Her knuckles had turned white from the death grip she had on the steering wheel.

Pain; first from the fresh hole in his side, and now from being thrown against the back doors. After the initial shuddering pain of the impact, it felt as if he were riding on a rollercoaster; on a never ending downward slide. Only it did, with a sudden lurch to the ground, followed by the thrust into the air. Throwing him onto the floor of the van. He could feel at least one tire blowing out, but was far more sure of the sound of metal dropping onto the ground outside.

She was certain that 'Haru would be dead. When they had finally reached the bottom, the air bags had deployed, so she hadn't hit her head on the steering wheel. Sakura had also been strapped into the seat. 'Haru didn't have either, and she had been sure that she had heard more then a few thuds back there. She was just hopping the wasn't the case, and he had just been knocked out, or something. Surely if he was conscious or alive, he would have said something already.

She had been able to get her seat belt undone, and slowly squeezed out of her seat. Sakura saw a sight that she hadn't been prepared for. Even with the eyes a different color the black hair said it all.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He slowly got up, the pain shooting through him, but the need to see if she was alright, over threw the ache. The girl was a ghostly white, her eye like that of a deer caught in headlights. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Sasuke." The word was spoken so softly, Sasuke thought he didn't hear her correctly. He had no time to think of it however, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted.


	9. Day 3 Part 2

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Sad but true, so don't sue.

-

-

Author's Note - I want to say thank you to my reviewers K and Jazz and Sakuraangel1327, and to those still hanging in there for my story.

-

And to those who wanna flame me, go right ahead, but I really appreciate actual reviews. If you don't like my story, then just don't read it. It's as simple as that.

-

Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

-

-

-

_**Day 3 - Part 2**_

-

-

-

'Why did she whisper Sasuke?' He was shocked; watching Sakura fall to the floor of the van, he made no move to catch her. His brain finally caught up to speed and a thought hit him. Reaching slowly up to his head, he half expected his wig to still be there. Though, he found nothing but his own hair.

"Damn." Sasuke looked at Sakura once more, as if it had finally reached his brain, he realized that she had fallen onto the hard, metal floor, possibly hurting herself in the process.

Sasuke quickly made his way through the strewn mess on the floor. Kneeling down once he reached her, and turned her onto her back. Carefully supporting her neck in the meantime. He immediately spotted a small bump on her forehead. Though not too big, Sasuke still checked her eyes, trying to determine whether she had a concussion or not.

Deciding that she didn't seem to, he proceeded to run his fingers along her neck, arms and ribs, checking for anything that seemed out of place that would indicate a fracture or a break. Finding nothing wrong, but a few scratches and bruises, Sasuke deemed her okay.

Standing up, he made his way, slowly, to the back of the van. He opened the doors with a little effort because they were a little misshapen from the fall.

Sasuke's vision was immediately drawn up towards to hill they had just gone down. 'We went down that. I have a feeling we'll be walking to the next town.' They had fallen into a field. A dense, but not overly grown, forest was about fifty yards from the van.

Sasuke jumped down from the ledge, hitting the grass covered soft ground. He started slowly assessing the damage to the van. He found that he didn't have to go far, before he had given up on ever getting the van to go anywhere. He spotted part of the rear axel, on the left side, had somehow ended up somewhere near the middle.

Turning back, Sasuke found himself at the back of the van again. He leapt up and into the vehicle, careful of his head. Sasuke took a moment to survey the contents of the van.

'We'll have to walk from here, but since Sakura is unconscious, we have to stay somewhere close for the night. The forest should give us good enough cover.'

Sasuke bent down slightly to grab his bag. As soon as he made the motion to bring the bag up, a throbbing pain shot through his entire arm. His other arm grabbed the one in pain, a wet substance, blood, seeped onto his hand.

With the adrenaline slowly running out of his system, the wound inflicted on him, was quickly making itself known. Delving into the bag, he immediately found the first aid kit and pulled it out. Pulling out the bandages, Sasuke sloppily wrapped his arm. Not caring enough to examine the wound caused by the knife of the attacker. He grabbed a couple of pills for pain and swallowed them, scrunching his face briefly as he tasted the bitterness of the medicine. Packing the first aid kit back into his bag, Sasuke grabbed it with his uninjured arm.

Knowing that he had all he needed already packed, he put his bag outside, a little ways away from the van. Along with his bag Sasuke also placed the suit case holding the package beside it.

After ten minutes Sasuke had grabbed all he was sure they would need and had placed them all in a pile. The last thing he needed was Sakura. He found his way back into the van, but stopped.

The man that had attacked them. What was he going to do about him, and who was he? The raven haired teen walked over to the corpse, that had obviously not faired well in the fall. The clothes he had on were nothing special, just all black. Taking off the man's mask, Sasuke froze.

-

-

**Later that night**

**-**

**-**

Crackling, popping noise found its way to the ears of a pink haired captive. Eyebrows draw together, and a slight moan resounds through the empty camp. Sakura shifted slightly, groaning slowly, before she slowly started rising; sitting up. Her right hand coming up to hold her head, trying to sooth the pain there. It was to no avail though, as she finds that most of her body is sore.

Opening her eyes slowly, Sakura was relieved to find herself alone. Not wanting to face 'him' at the moment.

'I can't believe him. I mean how could he do this. I knew he was a jerk, but who would have thought that he would be in a gang. And kidnapping me, how could he do that? I mean is this some sick way to getting me back or something. All we did was call him up and tell the guy he had a kid. Man, he holds a grudge worse then any girl I've ever known. I bet that's it, yeah. Oh I can't wait for him to come back here. He is so going to get it. I can't believe that I even started liking the guy… Okay hold on there. I thought I went over this already. I don't like Sasuke at all, and him being in a gang just seals off the whole thing. He is way too much trouble to even get slightly involved with him. After this is all over, if I'm alive that is, I am never going to see him again.' Sakura signed. 'No use in ranting about this now. I'll just have to freak out on him whenever he gets back.'

Sakura started taking in her surroundings, noticing many things were taken from the van. The area she was in wasn't all that big, just about ten feet in diameter. Just enough room so that nothing catches on fire, and that she could lay down comfortably.

Something catches her eye. The black suit case that this whole trip revolved around. The whole reason why she wasn't in California right now. 'What is even in the thing anyways? I can't see what the big deal is. There is nothing small enough that could be possibly worth all this trouble.' Sakura gave a sigh. Curiosity peaking, causing her mind to fill with different images of what could possibly be in the case.

Drugs. Weapons. Pictures. Electronic devices. Bombs. The list could go on.

'Hmm.. Well it's not like he's around anyways. I might as well check. What could it hurt?' She looked around checking to see if Sasuke was lurking around anywhere. Deciding to go for it, she headed for the case. Undoing the bindings, she held her breath.

The case was full of money. She let go of her breath. The contents of the case not as exciting as pictured. Somehow, not seeming worthy enough of the trouble that had already taken place. Rifling through she found that there was a piece of paper in a slightly hidden pouch on the inside of the lid.

On the paper was a note reading:

-

-

_Dear The Three;_

_-_

_In assuming this mission was a success, I want to thank you. I trust the execution was not too much trouble for one, but not for the other. As I know how annoying my little brother is, the right proceedings must be followed, and he is too be taken care of indefinitely. Use your imagination. The rest of your money will be at the West Hills Warehouses, near the California headquarters. _

_-_

_I_

_-_

_P.s. Your gang consisting of The Three, is accepted into the Sharingan, on the completion of the mission. _

_-_

_-_

"What do you think your doing?" An irate voice cut through the air, frightening Sakura. Her heart going a mile a minute, from being caught. Sakura stood up slowly, turning to see one of the last people she ever wanted to see.

The pink haired teen's head was turned down. Not trusting her face to remain as calm as she made her voice be. "What is this?" She held up the note for Sasuke to see.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. Annoyance seeping into his facial features.

Sakura's head snapped up. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's a thank you note for my execution."

The calm in her voice made the statement seem unbelievable. "What?"

"It's a damn thank you note for my execution!!" Her scream piercing through the night. "You were driving me to my execution! How could you? I knew you were a jerk when I met you, but I never knew you were a fucking bastard!" Sakura continued to yell at him, now not being satisfied with just breaking his eardrums with her screaming, but actually inflicting harm upon his person.

She first crumpled up the note, throwing it at Sasuke. He picked it up quickly in order to avoid being hit by the nearest thing Sakura had at the time, a rock. Sasuke opened the note.

The years he had spent in the gang had caused him to be excellent at dodging things. Not that dodging things thrown by a infuriated girl, that probably can't see more then a blurred figure through tear filled eyes, was too much to be worried about. Well considering that he's had people trained in throwing knifes, were making him their target, anyways.

Sasuke couldn't stop the next words out of his mouth, once he finished reading the message. "I knew it." It was soft, but not soft enough for Sakura to miss.

She stopped her throwing, dropping the water bottle she had in her hand. "You knew it. Well of course you knew it. You knew all about it. Everything. You just fed me nothing but lies. I can't believe I trusted you for even a minute. I should have ran when I had the chance. Here I was trying to be nice, and help you out, but no. You were driving me to the place I was going to die. People were going to kill me. Why? How could you?"

Sasuke ran up and grabbed the distraught girl by the waist. Pressing her towards him, tightly. Just keeping his hold on her as she pounded on his chest, kicked his shins, pushing away, struggling to get away from him. She changed constantly between screaming at him to let her go and just plain screaming.

Sakura started losing her wind, and slowly the struggling stopped. Her screams turning into nothing but deep sobs. Her knees giving out, so as all her weight rested on Sasuke. He sagged to the ground, bringing Sakura onto his lap. Letting her cry out all that had built up over the past three days. All her frustration, fears, sadness, anger, and anything else she needed to cry about. Holding her, was all the young man could do. Hugging her close to him, while switching between stoking her hair and her back.

He waited for her sobs to turn into hiccups and deep breaths, as she calmed down to a manageable level.

"Just listen to me for now. You don't have to believe me, but just listen." Sasuke paused a moment. Testing to see if she would listen or if she would just yell at him again. His grip on her loosening slightly. " I knew nothing about the execution. Considering what has happened, and that note, my brother is trying to kill both of us for whatever reason."

Sakura raised her head from its resting place on his chest. Her questioning eyes saying it all.

"The people that attacked us earlier, were from my gang. The man that I killed in the van, was one of Itachi's most trusted assassins. Itachi would have never sent him, and he wouldn't have attacked me as well, unless he was ordered to kill me too. As well, why would Itachi have gotten three people to execute you. It makes no sense. All he would need is one person, which is always the person escorting the hostage. Which would lead to him wanting me dead as well. The question is why is he sending the gang after us to kill us. Something we have done or that he thought we would have done, must be a danger to him somehow." Sasuke was done talking. Retreating into his mind to think deeply about what it could possibly be.

Sakura's eyes had turned to look down at no particular spot, while he was talking. When Sasuke had stopped though, Sakura had taken a moment for it to sink in.

The sharp sound of skin hitting skin sounded.

The stunned eyes of a man just coming out of thought stared at the girl before him. Having not expected her to slap him.

"Why should I believe you? You have given me no reason what so ever to believe you anymore. So what now? How many times do you have to play me, before you finally kill me, huh? Just do it now, and save me some grief. My friends and parents are probably dead already too. And that sap story you gave me about your past, just to make me pity you and want you help you. So, that I don't run away, right? That's all everything was. A lie." Her voice wavered and strayed as the onslaught of tears came back. Running down her cheek once more.

Sasuke held Sakura tightly with his one arm, reaching into one pocket with his other. Pulling out a pocket knife. Unflipping it he held it up to Sakura. The handle to her, blade to him. She made no move to grab it, so he shoved it in her palm. Holding her hand, that had the knife in it, up to his neck. The blade touching his skin, but not slicing. He removed his hand and wrapped it around her waist loosely. His eyes staring deeply into hers.

"One move and you could kill me right now. All your troubles as you make it would be over. But, who's going to save you later. My brother's gang will never stop hunting you, and you can't fight at all. I'm telling the truth. I will help you, even if it costs me my life. There has been a rebellion setting roots in the gang for years now, and if we can get there then our lives are saved. There is enough of them that no matter who my brother sends, they wouldn't even get past the front door. Once we are there, we can get them to send people to collect your family and friends. They would be safe too. I know it will be hard, but I need you to trust me. That is the only way I can save you, and all the people you care about."

Sakura and Sasuke stared into each other's eyes, as if their very own souls could be seen. What was only minutes, dragged on for hours. Finally Sakura slowly took the knife away from his throat.

Sakura noticed a glimmer of something in his eyes. "Don't you dare make me regret that, Sasuke." She had spoken through clenched teeth. A menacing glare was sent to Sasuke, backing up her threat.

Her glare turning to a blank look when he did something she hadn't expected at all. Sasuke smiled, chuckling slightly, before he wiped her tears away. Leaning in, he kissed the girls forehead, then going straight for her ear. Whispering with all the sincerity he could muster, "I promise. You won't regret your decision." Sasuke pulled his head back. Lifting Sakura into his arms, he walked over to the bedding he had placed her on earlier. Dropping down to his knees, Sasuke gently lowered Sakura on top. He pulled the only blanket that she wasn't laying on, over her.

Sakura could only stare at him. His actions seaming unbelievable. 'There is no way he could be this gentle, and caring.'

"Go to sleep. We have to wake up early in the morning. I'll keep watch over everything." Sakura nodded. Her eyes drooping as she relaxed. Falling asleep almost instantly.

Sasuke took up to sitting against a tree only a couple of meters away from Sakura. Making him able to keep an eye on her at all times.


	10. Day 4

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else in this story, but the plot line.

-

Thank you to my faithful readers.

And to my reviewers:

monzieslilneji

Mello's Eaten Our Chocolate…

cherryblossom1917

Smileeeee

And irixyu-jon

-

-

-

**Day 4**

-

-

-

"It's time to wake up. We need to go soon."

Sakura slowly opened her heavy eyes. Seeing Sasuke kneeling beside her, she groaned. Rolling to her left side, Sakura closed her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before he shook her shoulder. "If you don't get up and pack now, I'm going to dump water on you. Then you'll just have to deal with being wet." Sakura continued to ignore him.

The pink haired teen heard him start walking away. She grinned to herself, and started to fall back to sleep. The sound of water splashing onto something metal, right near her ear, brought her fully awake. Springing up from the bedding, Sakura hurriedly spit out, "Fine I'm up. I'm up. Geez you couldn't have given me at least five more minutes." She stared at him pointedly.

Sasuke ignored her obvious anger at having been woken up so early. "Pack up. We need to leave Itachi will not give up so early, and most likely he has people coming here to kill us as we speak. Now I don't know about you, but I would rather not be here when they come." He turned an started towards the blankets. Lifting up two of the corners, he looked at Sakura.

Taking the hint, Sakura took up the free corners. The folded up the blanket, as small as they could. They continued this process with the other two, then packing up the rest of camp. As Sakura was putting the last thing into the pile, Sasuke went to their food bag and pulled out a couple of energy bars and water bottles. He tossed Sakura one of each, receiving a small thank you for his troubles.

They quickly finished eating, packing up the garbage. No words were placed between them, as Sasuke motioned to leave. He tried to pick up one of the bags with his right arm. Sasuke instantly grabbed his upper arm. His small grunt of pain brought the attention of the girl near him.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" Concerned eyes focussed on the teens face, moving to his arm. Sakura motioned to bring up the sleeve on his shirt, but was stopped by his own hand.

"Nothing to worry about. I've already taken care of it. It'll heal." He turned hard eyes at her, then continued to pick up the things he needed, and he walked off, signalling the end of the conversation.

Sakura picked up her the bag he had left behind. Instantly following him, she wondered where he was leading her. The path Sasuke had taken was uncut, so it was difficult to navigate around for the teen. 'I swear that he's doing this on purpose. What a jerk. What happened to the guy that came out last night. If I didn't know any better I would say that I had dreamed up the whole thing, 'cause there isn't even a trace of how he acted last night. He's back to being the pompous asshole. Were the hell are we going anyways? Urg. Everything looks the same.' Her thought process stopped when she hit something hard and warm. Snapping out of her daze, she glanced about fifty yards ahead of her. Before her was the van she had lived in for the past four days. Her eyes widened. The reality that she could have died in the crash, sinking in. The van was basically demolished.

"Stay here." It came out a little harsher then Sasuke had meant, but it served its purpose. He jogged to the van, going to the back. Soon he had disappeared inside, only to resurface a few minutes later.

Sakura knew he was coming back fast. The distance seeming minute, as he came closer and closer every second. He reached her quickly, closing in on her. Switching coarse at the last moment. Instead of running into her, he grabbed her hand and yanked her along slightly behind him. Still running, the pace almost too fast for Sakura, Sasuke lead her through a winding path of trees.

By this time, Sakura was frightened speechless. Thoughts kept racing through he mind: Did he spot a gang member? Was there something dangerous there? Were they being chased?

An explosion erupted behind her. The noise made her jump in her run. Sakura's head instantly turned towards it. She lost her footing on her next step. Lurching forward she collided with the unforgiving ground.

Sasuke let go of her hand, as he felt the sudden tug. He slowed to a stop as fast as he could. Turning around, he spotted Sakura cringing from the sudden pain of the impact. The pain fleetingly passing as the shock of the fall passed. The offering of help up, soon brought Sakura to her feet.

Sasuke made the move to turn, no doubt to start running again, but the tightened grip on his arm kept him in place.

"What happened back there?" The voice came through clenched teeth emphasizing her frustration.

Sasuke briefly sighed, "I blew up the van because we need to cover our escape. By the time they put the fire out, we will be long gone from here. The longer it takes for the gang to figure out we are alive, the longer it will take for them to find us. We can possibly avoid anymore violence if it takes long enough. We should go. If we want to make it to the city by night, we'll have to hurry." He started walking away, this time Sakura hadn't stopped him. Instead she followed, matching his fast pace, right beside him.

"How do you expect to get back to California? It took us four days to get this far, and we were driving almost non stop."

"We still have some money, so we'll have to see how far that will take us. But I don't expect it to. Once we get through tonight, I don't think we'll have any more then will be enough to get us to the next state. After that, we'll have to hitch hike, walk, and do what ever we need to get back in time."

"In time for what?"

"For the rebellion." He hadn't planned on answering her anymore then that, but he could feel her eyes drilling holes into his head. So, he continued. "For years now, there has been people from the gang forming a rebellion group. They have been waiting for the right moment to over throw Itachi. This is the right time. Once I get word to them we'll set the day for when we were supposed to get back. Meaning we'll have to get back to California before ten days are up."

"Ten days!? We'll never make it back in time, especially if we have to walk most of the way."

"Well we'll just have to find some other way won't we."

-

-

**Itachi's Office**

-

-

"Enter."

Three men entered the dark office. Itachi was seated at his desk, in the middle of the room. He closed the file he had in front of him.

"Congratulations on your last mission. Your next mission is a cover up." Itachi paused looking up and down the three. He threw down a file on the table in front of him. The man in the middle picked it up and opened the file for all three to see. " I expect the targets have been dealt with. The expertise on the mission was one of the highest, but knowing Sasuke , a cover up mission will be necessary. All bases will have to be covered. All files are to be swept clean of any existing evidence that Sasuke Uchiha had lived. As for Sakura Haruno, damage control is in order. When she was taken, two friends were with her at the time. One was Ino Yamanaka and the other Tenten-"

Beep. _Karin is on line one Ssir._

"The rest of your mission is in the folder. Leave the folder with Orochimaru before you leave. Now you are dismissed." Itachi watched the three men leave, making sure they were all the way out, before he pressed Line one and Speaker on the phone.

"Hello."

"_What did you do to my Sasuke? I'm watching the news right now, and one of our vehicles exploded. It's was Sasuke's van. If you did anything to him, I swear that you will not live to regret it." _

Itachi frowned. He had told the people to keep it as low profile as possible. Getting a story on the news does not count as low profile. Itachi was already planning the punishment they would receive.

"_Itachi, are you listening to me? What did you do to my Sasuke?"_

"Sasuke failed his mission. You know the consequence of doing such."

"_What!? You have to be kidding me. Sasuke would never fail a mission. It was because of that whore wasn't it. I knew she was nothing but trouble. Well, I guess it couldn't have been helped. At least that slut won't be any more trouble. So, did you want me to pick him up? What hospital is he in this time?"_

"Karin, Sasuke was on an A rank mission."

"_Yeah so? Wait. What? Since when is kidnapping a common girl, an A rank mission?… Wait a minute… Failing an A rank mission means… Sasuke's dead. Itachi you heartless bastard. How could you ? You killed my Sasuke… No, I refuse to believe it. He had to have gotten away. You couldn't have killed him. He's too good. He's way better then any of the goons you could have sent after him. He's not dead. Mark my words Itachi. When I'm done my mission, I'm going to go find him no matter what you have to say about it." _In her furry she slammed the phone, hanging up instantly. Itachi shook his head. He pushed the speaker phone off, and hung up the phone.

-

-

**With the Three Men**

-

-

The three men exited the office. Closing the door behind the last one. A dog waiting at the side, promptly lifted up his head. The dog rose from its laying position and quickly followed behind its owner. All four of them made their way down the hall on the left. After five doors, they opened the sixth and went inside.

The walls and floor were all white. The black conference table was situated in the exact center of the room, with black swivel chairs all around. They took seats at the head of the table. The one throwing the folder on top of the table, then he opened it. All of them read the opening page silently.

'_Case File: 52535_

_Mission Rank: A_

_Mission Type: Cover Up, Assassination, and Information Gathering_

_Agents Assigned: Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara._

_Prior Information: This past Sunday, Sasuke Uchiha was given a mission to bring the hostage, Sakura Haruno, to Egypt. In the failing of the mission, Sasuke was assassinated, along with Miss. Haruno. _

_Though together on this mission, each person has separate and equally important roles. In the case of even one failure, all will reap the consequences.'_

They all took their respective folders. Reading them separately at first and then reading each others.

'_Shikamaru Nara_

_Target: Ino Yamanaka_

_Ino had been a witness to the kidnapping of Sakura Haruno. She needs to be terminated. Her assassination must look like an accident. Her picture and personal information is located below._

_Additionally, Sasuke Uchiha must be cleared from all existence. All records deleted, even in the gang system.'_

'_Neji Hyuuga  
_

_Target: Tenten Mashio_

_Tenten had been a witness to the kidnapping of Sakura Haruno. She needs to be terminated. Her assassination must look like an accident. Her picture and personal information is located below.'_

'_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Watch over Sakura Haruno's parents until their date of extermination. All strange activity is to be reported immediately. A complete house search is to be done. Find all information that could be of any use to the gang.'_

Once they had completed the briefing on all their parts of the mission, they silently put all the papers back into the folder. Picking up the folder, Neji led the way out of the small room. The group found their way through the maze of the halls, until they got to the entrance. Not saying a word to Orochimaru, who was sitting at the front desk. Neji practically threw the folder on the desk and they all quickly left.

They were all hit with an immediate but brief blindness from the mid day sun. When that had passed, they went to their stall. The red convertible sitting there, waiting for the passengers. Hopping inside, Neji was in the driver's seat with Kiba and Akamaru beside him, and Shikamaru was in the back. As soon as Everyone was in, Neji started up the vehicle and drove them out of the garage. They had been on the road for five minutes, before even a word had been said.

"Shikamaru, do it."

"Already started." Shikamaru had open his briefcase. Working with multiple gadgets, he scanned the vehicle and everything inside. Next the genius opened his laptop. Connecting to a satellite, Shikamaru pulled up a program depicting the location of all the agents in the vicinity. "Were clear."

Once Kiba was free to talk, he blurted out, "Man, I know you two don't show much emotion, but damn, they want you to kill your girlfriends. If they had told me that I had to kill my girlfriend. I would have freaked."

"And you would have blown our whole cover." Kiba glared at the Hyuuga. Though it quickly faded, when he figured that he probably would have blown their whole secret.

"At least we know why our girls have been so weird these past few days." Shikamaru was in the process of packing up all of the gadgets and his laptop.

"And why Sakura had gone on that trip so suddenly. Ah shit. I can't believe Sakura got messed up in all of this. What exactly is it that her parents did, that Itachi would kill her as well. And getting rid of Sasuke, something tells me that he didn't just fail the mission. This had all to be a set up, but why would Itachi want to, no need to kill Sasuke?"

"The real question is, why would Itachi need the Harunos and Sasuke dead? Since Sakura was with Sasuke and he wants all the Harunos dead, there has to be a connection there."

"Kiba you're going to have to find out what you can when your at the Haruno's house."

"Right"

They had reached their destination. The shopping mall. They all got out of the convertible. Walking without words they entered and found the closest washroom there. Entering the washroom, they took separate stalls. All three closed but didn't lock the stall doors. Simultaneously they knocked on the wall five times. The wall opened up. A red light going up and down the four of them. They all flushed the toilet in their stall, covering up the sound of the wall opening up. They flushed once more, when they had to climb through the opening that held enough room to crawl through. They all entered into one chamber. This chamber was white and empty except it held a microphone in the middle.

'State your name.'

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Shikamaru Nara"

'Voice recognition accepted. You may enter.'

The wall in front of the three swiftly opened to a room full of computers, people, and huge televisions. No one even so much as batted an eyelash at their entrance. The four walked in between all of the action, straight towards a highly decorated door.

The door automatically opened as they approached and did the opposite after they had gone through.

"Welcome back. Now what have you got to tell us about Itachi's latest plans."

-

-

**Terre Haute**

-

-

When Sakura had finally stepped into the city, she had taken a big sign of relief. It was as if the city was her ticket to finally getting her life back to normal. She could get some actual human socializing as well. For the past four days she had been with a man who didn't seem to enjoy conversing with her, or anyone. Sasuke seemed to know exactly where to go. He went straight to, what she presumed to be, the closest discount store.

It hadn't looked as bad as Sakura thought it would. Being from a rich family, Sakura had never been inside a discount store. It hadn't even crossed her mind before. Not to say that she always buys the most popular brand name clothing, but she's just never had to go to a discount store to buy anything because she's always had the money to spend.

They stopped about ten meters away from the entrance. Sasuke took out an envelope and pulled out one hundred dollars from inside. He gave the money to Sakura.

"Thirty dollars for food that we can take on the road with us. Whatever it is, make sure that we don't have to cook it or anything. You also have sixty dollars for anything that you need. Don't buy any clothes right now, although you should buy a set of pyjamas. When your finished go buy everything and if I'm not done, then sit over buy those benches." He pointed to a set of benches that sat right by the exiting doors. After he did so, he disappeared within an isle, leaving Sakura there alone.

She started walking, trying to figure out what she should get. Sakura found it surprisingly easy to do. Limiting herself to staying with in budget. Something she has never has to do before. 'Okay not something that I would have ever thought I would say, but maybe being kidnapped has been a good thing for me… Well if you take away the whole Karin thing, and being shot at, and almost dieing in a car crash, and having people after us to kill us. But hey at least now I can say I've been out of California, have shopped in a discount store, and have even had to budget myself to only a hundred dollars. Something that just five days ago I wouldn't have thought possible.' She had gotten all the food she could for thirty dollars, and most of the personal items. All she needed was a set of pyjamas, and she would be finished.

She made her way to the men's section in the clothes rack. Picking out a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt. Deeming herself done she went to the front of the store, to the cash. She found the one with the shortest line up, only one person in front of her. She put down everything she could on the counter. Holding anything else that didn't fit. Soon she was up to go through. They did the basic, Hello, how are you?, I'm good, How are you?, Good, bit that basically every cashier and customer starts. The total bill came to 94.67. When she was finished she walked to the front doors, looking to see if she could spot Sasuke anywhere. She found him sitting at the benches.

Once he spotted her though, he stood. Waiting for her to come close enough, Sasuke motioned for them to leave. He didn't say one word to her, not until they had arrived at a small motel.

"We have to make sure that we don't leave a lasting impression on anyone there. Don't say more then you have to. We don't want anyone to remember us enough that if someone from the gang asked, they couldn't tell them that they knew we were there or not. Were going to give the name under Sam Franse. You will be Jamie Franse. Were from Canada. Make sure you don't forget that or it could mean trouble later on."

They were inside now. The interior looked more like the entry way of a bed and breakfast then a motel. Nothing too fancy, but enough so, that you could guaranty that you wouldn't fine any bugs in your bed. The girl at the front desk was young and obviously did not care too much about actually working for her money. She was listening to music, and reading a magazine. She stopped only when the two had approached the desk.

The checking in went fast and easy. They had gotten a two single bed room for fifty dollars. The room had been easy enough to find as well. Only being a two story tall motel, the rooms had been simply organized. They got inside the room and unpacked what they needed too. Sakura was in heaven. Finally being able to take a shower, and get all the dirt and grim off of her. She felt like a million dollars when she got out. She had even been able to put on something clean to wear.

Walking out of the bathroom, with a towel covering her head, she told Sasuke he could have his shower now. In which he quickly got passed her and closed the door before she had even a chance to see him.

Sakura sat down on her bed for the night. Combing through all the tangles in her hair that had gathered from the past four days. Even with conditioner it had taken a while. Enough time had passed that by the time she had finished, she heard the shower turn off. She started to read a newspaper that was provided in the room.

"What do you think blonde or brunet?"

"What?" Sakura looked up from the paper. "Whoa! What did you do? Why did you dye your hair?"

"We need a disguise, so that we won't be so easy to recognize. So what do you want to be a blonde or a brunet?" Sakura just gave him a scrunched look. Like she was confused with the whole concept. "Brunet it is." A now dark blonde Sasuke tossed her a small bag.

Sakura opened the small bag finding a wig. "Isn't this a bit short?"

"No."

"Yeah, it is."

"Not if your being a guy for the next little while."

That had been the last thing Sakura had expected. "What? Why do I have to be a guy?"

"It will be easier to recognize us if we are looking like a guy and a girl, but if we look like two guys, it will be harder. No one will be expecting it."

"But-"

"Do you want to be caught?" He waited for her to shake her head. "This is the best way for you not to be caught."

Sakura couldn't argue with him. Dressing like a guy was definitely the last thing she would have expected him to come up with. She watched him go to a couple of bags, and he tossed some at her.

"Some clothes for you. They should fit you. If not, you'll just have a baggier look to you."

Sakura laid down in her bed. It was a lot of information to process. Now to top everything off, she has to be a guy until she gets back home. She has about nine more days to go through. This was only the end of the fourth day, what else could happen?

She looked over to the man pulling back the covers in the bed next to her. Again he had gone silent. Sakura laid her head back on the pillow. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

'So he's back to grunting, typical.' Sakura turned over, laying her head on her hand. "Was anything you told me true? You know. The things you told me that first day."

Sasuke didn't answer. He just leaned over to the light, shutting it off. Sakura Took this as his ending of the conversation. She just rolled her eyes, and laid back down. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

"Yes."

Her eyes opened to pitch black. A smile drifting onto her face. "So, you still planning on going back?"

Sasuke caught her attempt at a joke. "No. At least not for the same reasons."

"What are you going to do when you get back?"

"I'll have to disappear. The whole gang will be sent after me, after you. But at least we can get the rebellion to protect you. The rebellion can only protect one person sufficiently, and that person will be you."

"Can't something be done so that you don't have to leave?"

Sasuke's eyes were slowly drifting shut. His voice was growing more and more weary by the minute. "No, not unless the rebellion suddenly gets four times the amount of people there is now."

"How do you know so much about the rebellion?"

"I'm part of the rebellion. Before you say it, people in the rebellion either fake their deaths, or continue to be part of the gang, but as double agents."

Sakura paused. She was unsure of whether she should ask this next question or not. So far Sasuke had been compliant, and he was saying more to her then he had in a while. She wasn't sure if he would go back to saying practically nothing to her, or not. Taking a deep breath, she decided she should go for it. "Sasuke, you know the offer stands for my dad to help you find out who killed your parents." She waited for any type of a response. After a few moments, she didn't even hear a sound from him. "Sasuke? Sorry I shouldn't have said anything." She still didn't hear anything. "Are you awake?" Nothing.

Sakura shook her head. Rolling her eyes, Sakura relaxed. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off into dreamland.

-

-


	11. Day 10

-

-

Okay I know (tries to get angry mob to settle) I haven't updated in forever. But I'm not going to bore you with any excuses. (Mainly because I don't have any good ones.) But I do promise that I will update soon (and not six months soon, I mean with in the month-mainly because school is ending next month so everything is getting hectic. Then, there will be more regular updates)

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything.

-

Thank you to my reviewers:

KinkyK and JazzyJ

PiePerson

crystal teardrops

nicolerogersXX

disgrace-angel369

colourfulgurl

-

Day 10

-

Over the passed six days Sasuke and Sakura had cover much ground; walking, hitch-hiking, and sneaking rides. By avoiding major cities, they had managed to remain undetected. Sasuke had all suspicions that the search for the two of them was on. While he had not seen any of the people from his gang, that didn't mean they weren't looking for the both of them. Itachi would not let him get away that easily nor would he believe that he would have died in a car crash; especially with no bodies.

Sakura has been going crazy over the past week; having been playing a role as a man. It had been awkward at first; having to lower her voice, wear baggy clothes to hide her feminine body, walking differently, but the most awkward situations have had to do with going to the washroom. However, other then the few mishaps to do with Sakura's change in gender, nothing of any interest happened.

Currently they found themselves in Nipton, California. The blazing sun scorching at their bodies while they walk through the city and to the café. A local had been in Henderson and had picked them up on the road; taking pity on the two on this hot day. The same person had pointed them towards the café after dropping them off in the town. This was as far as the ride would take them though and they were told that they would have sore luck in finding someone headed west.

Walking into the café Sakura and Sasuke headed straight for the counter. Each of them ordered their respective Ham and Cheese Sandwich and Cheese Burger; along with two bottles of water.

They sat down at a table close to the doors that was in the shade; setting down their backpacks. Having been in the scorching heat since the morning, Sakura gulped down the water before scoffing down the sandwich. Sasuke watched for a moment in amusement at the rich girl's demeanour. If he didn't know any better he could have actually mistaken her for a guy.

Digging into his meal Sasuke was not surprised when soon Sakura excused herself to go to the washroom. After finishing up the last of his own sandwich, Sasuke walked calmly outside. Catching a white convertible out of the corner of his eye, he looked around for the owner. After a moment of searching and not finding anyone he strode towards the car.

The owner of the vehicle had to been from the safety of the small town as the keys to the vehicle were easily spotted on the floor in-between the front seats. Smirking at his luck, Sasuke hopped into the car. Quickly bringing up the keys, sliding it into the ignition and started the car in one smooth motion.

Sakura looked around the small café. Her face scrunching as she realized that Sasuke wasn't in the room. Moving outside she was able to quickly spot Sasuke coming towards her in the driver's seat of a white convertible.

Coming to a stop beside Sakura, Sasuke said, "Get in". Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking to the other side of the car. Opening the door, she got in, and buckled up. As Sasuke revved the engine Sakura heard some shouts behind her. A hard jerk sent the girl backwards in her seat.

"A white convertible. Couldn't you have stolen something a little least conspicuous?" The only answer from the boy next to her is a smirk and the engine revved once more.

They drove in silence, at the highest speed Sasuke could manage without suspicion, passed Wheaton Springs, Mountain Pass, and Halloran Springs.

The speed suddenly decreased as a sign came up 'Welcome to Baker'.

"We need to stop and get gas. You will stay in the car." His pause in speech allowed for Sakura to voice her irritation at being told to stay in the car. Predicting her reaction he beat her to the punch, "By now the police would have been alerted and notices gone out everywhere. We need to make this fast."

"Fine." Sakura crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lips to add dramatics to her decision. Smiling at him the next moment.

They pulled into the gas station, and as planned Sakura stays in the car, while Sasuke gets gas and pays inside. Soon enough Sasuke comes out again and starts up the car. Sakura notices that he looks a little worried.

Once they were out of the city Sakura finally voices the question that has been plaguing her. "What happened?"

"The police have already been through."

Sakura didn't need to ask what implications that brought on; she already knew. It means that, if someone recognizes them, it will get back to Itachi very soon that they are both still alive. That would mean trouble for them.

"So what are we going to do? Drive until someone comes after us? Newsflash but were not going to get that far with the police after us."

"We should still have a little time before they notice us. Were going to take a small detour and ditch the car in Barstow. From there were going to go to a motel where were both going to ditch our looks; might as well just have one group after us instead of two."

Dunn…. Manix…. Harvard….. Yermo and finally they were in Barstow.

The sky's orange hue signals that the end is coming to yet another long day. Sasuke pulls onto the side of a road, just off of the main street. They will have to walk the rest of the way. Taking their respective bags out of the car they start walking the couple of blocks to the nearest motel.

Their conversation is very light before they both settle for a comfortable silence between them.

The quaint little hotel shows promise to the two weary travellers. As the two walk in the smell of dust and sweets baking waft through their senses. A darkly stained wood counter serves as the check in desk.

The two stand there as an elderly lady comes to greet them. Her greyed hair sticks up in many different ways, her teeth are browned from age, and her attire is slightly dishevelled, but the woman's eyes make up for her appearance. Her eyes hold wisdom and experience from her life. She has a trusting gleam in her eyes.

Sakura looks around the greeting area as Sasuke, as usual, takes care of getting them a room for the night. The room has an elderly touch to it with antique everything, crocheted mats for the tables, potpourri, and flower patterns throughout the room. The room split off into two directions; one lead down a hallway to where the rooms are located and the other to a small office room. The room looked to be nice and tidy, but what Sakura took notice of was a small television; more specifically what was on the television.

The elderly lady was watching a broadcast of the car theft this afternoon. A warning had been broadcasted for two males who had stolen a white convertible in Nipton. They stated that they two thieves were thought to have headed down highway 15 and could be any of the cities connected to it.

The next thing the television showed caused Sakura's heart to stop. They showed the surveillance pictures and said that if anyone say two people that looked like the pictures that they were to call the toll free number. The pictures showed Sasuke and Sakura's picture as clear as crystal.

Sakura became sure that the old lady knew who they were; she had been watching the news after all. She tried not to show any shock on her face. Waiting instead for when Sasuke would finish getting the room.

She didn't have long to wait as Sasuke thanked the woman and lead the way down the hall; to their room for the night.

"They have pictures of us on the news. The old lady was watching it. She knows who we are Sasuke. We have to leave."

Sasuke quickly brought his eye to the peep hole in the door and viewed the elderly woman looking back suspiciously at the door. "Damn".

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. He looked her over once and looked pensive. "Take it all off." He knew the look on Sakura's face meant he would be in trouble if he didn't explain himself immediately. "We need to lose the police. They have pictures of us and you can bet that everyone in this town will be alerted that we were spotted here. We need to change and be out of here in less then three minutes. You can change in the bathroom. Go!"

Sasuke starts stripping where he stands. He throws off his wig and takes out his contacts, throwing out the contacts and stuffing his wig inside his backpack. Sakura snapped out of the daze she had fallen into once Sasuke had his shirt off and was starting to undo his belt. Her eyes widen before she runs into the bathroom with her bag.

She makes short work of her wig and clothes. She grabs the first woman's clothes she can find from her bag and throws them on. Looking in the mirror Sakura loses her focus on what she is doing.

Sakura looks a complete mess; her hair is greasy and all over the place, she isn't wearing make up and her skin is oily, and her clothes are wrinkly from being stuffed in a bag for days.

A couple of short knocks on the door shock her out of her examination and make her jump.

"Sakura we have to go. The police are here." When she opens the door Sasuke grabs her hand and pulls her to the now open window. He goes through first quickly then turns to help Sakura out. She grabs his hand to help her once she gets her foot up on the window sill.

Sakura braces herself for a run that doesn't come. Sasuke calmly shuts the window before taking her hand. She blushes and complies when she feels him slight tug on her hand. The raven haired male pulls her casually towards the next motel; across the street and down a few buildings.

She looks back a couple times; watching as the police storm the building and look frustrated as they come up with nothing.

Sasuke continues on his way into the motel with the girl in hand as if he is oblivious to everything around him.

"Welcome." The young man greets the couple; glancing at Sasuke before moving his vision to eyeball Sakura. He stares a little too long for Sasuke to bare. Sasuke move in front of Sakura to block the man's view. His glare telling the male to back off.

"A room with two doubles please."

The young man clicked on the computer for a couple of moments before frowning slightly. "I'm sorry Sir but we only have a room with a single double and a single queen left. We have been very busy these last couple of days."

"We'll take the single queen room then."

"Very well sir and I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

Sasuke responds with his trademark "Hn." and then finishes checking Sakura and himself into the motel.

"Enjoy your stay." He looks Sakura up and down, "And if there's anything, anything at all I can do for you don't hesitate to ask. I'm off at eleven tonight."

Sasuke glares daggers at the young man before possessively wrapping an arm around her waist; tugging her away from the male and too their room.

Sakura blushes at his actions. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _Squeals_. I can't believe this. His arms' around me and, dare I say, he is jealous of the clerk. No, no can't be. Then why does he have his arm around me? If it was just an act he would have dropped it once we got around the corner. Maybe he's just caught up in the moment. Nah, it's Sasuke; everything he does is carefully calculated. Oh well. I'll enjoy it while it lasts. It's not like there's ever going to be anything between us.' The girl turned to look up at the man still holding her by her waist. 'I don't think I will ever figure him out.'

Sasuke snaps out of his reveries when the one he's holding looks up at him. He looks down at her. Their eyes locking for a moment. Sasuke looks deep into her eyes; her longing clearly showing. He turns his head, cutting of his gaze. Loosening, but not letting go of his grip on her waist, Sasuke continues to lead her to the very end of the hall; to their room. He swipes the card and lets her in first, finally taking his arm away completely.

Sakura saunters to the washroom, closing the door behind her all the while not acknowledging Sasuke. Her face enflamed with embarrassment.

Sasuke walks over to the television, turning it on before he sits down on the bed. He hears the shower turn on in the bathroom. 'Figures.'

Trying to save money, Sasuke and Sakura had not slept in a motel for three days.

Sasuke flips the channel to the local news. An updated version of the same broadcast from earlier was airing. Now it stated that they had been spotted in the city and had escaped from the motel. It also shows the same pictures of the two males and gives their descriptions.

After an hour Sakura finally exits the washroom. Her hair is towel wrapped and she is wearing a tank top and pyjama pants. She sits down next to a now laying down Sasuke.

"I'm glad this is a motel or else all the hot water would be gone." He smirks.

Sakura slaps him with a pillow. She starts to giggle but it is replaced with a small cry as she gets tackled from the side; getting trapped between a hard body and the soft bed. Within a short moment her sides get attacked by pressing, tickling strokes and pokes.

Sasuke is relentless in his tickling; making her sides hurt and tears roll down her face. She squirms and squirms from his torcher.

Sasuke's amusement is soon taken over by a new feeling developing in his lower regions from all her movements. The heat moving to both his lower regions and his face make him jump away from Sakura as if he has just been burned.

Trying to avoid an awkward moment with Sakura he gathers his bathroom supplies and his pyjama pants and goes into the washroom.

Sakura watches confused at his sudden department. She had been enjoying the moment; finally having been able to get the male to relax around her. She sighs while looking at the closed door. 'He has more mood swings then a teenage girl.'

She picks up the towel that had fallen on her bed and puts it on the night table. Sakura then delves into her bag and grabs her hairbrush. Setting straight away to combing through all the tangles in her bubble gum pink locks. It doesn't take long because of her use of conditioner and her shorter length.

Sakura pulls the blankets back, getting the remote and then crawls to the center of the bed; laying her head down on the pillow. Pulling the covers back over her she starts flipping channels one by one trying to find something to watch. Sighing in defeat she settles for an old movie. She doesn't watch long before she falls to sleep where she is.

Sasuke leaves the bathroom while rubbing a towel through his hair. Taking it away he sets it on the counter; his hair is left twisted and sticking in all directions. He turns his gaze to the sleeping angel on the bed. Walking over he takes the remote out of her hand and turns the television off. He goes to the lights and shuts them off.

Making a quick decision he goes to the bed and crawls beneath the covers. Turning his back to Sakura he swiftly falls asleep; aware that he will have to deal with the consequences and an angry or embarrassed Sakura in the morning.


	12. Day 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything.

-

An: Hey so I thought I would get a chapter out before my exams started (I don't know how much writing I will get done in that time) and well as you can see I did it. Well, at least it's the last exams of my last year, so it's better I get through them and then I can write more often.

-

Thank you to my reviewers:

-

nicolerogersXX

disgrace-angel369

GinsengH

-

-

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

-

Day 11

Heat registers in her sleepy mind; a comfortable warming heat of the solid body Sakura is encased in. Her eyes slowly part before snap open. Sakura's heart speeds up as her sleep hazed mind catches up with reality.

Sasuke's eyes have yet to open; his breathing is even. Sakura sighs in relief. She realizes she has time to get out of her entrapment before he awakes to find them in a compromising position.

A scowl forms on her face as she imagines he knew exactly what would happen when he came into the bed last night. Her blood starts boiling as she thinks about him having the audacity to even sleep in the same bed as her. Then her thoughts stop. Her mind trails to the fact that there was only one bed in their hotel room. There isn't even another cushioned furniture piece that he could have slept on.

Sakura calms when she thinks that she would have done the same as he did rather then sleep on the floor; she couldn't blame him for coming into the bed.

She stares at his peaceful face. All the stress of his years is drained and replaced by complete tranquility. Sakura steals one last glance and reluctantly tries to pull away from his grasp.

Full realization of how entangled she is hits when her movements cause Sasuke to unconsciously tighten his grip. Pressure is exerted on the back of her left calf and two spots on her back. Her leg is curled under his powerful leg. His one hand had travelled under her shirt to rest on her bare back while the other is wrapped around her waist to come to rest on her hip. Meanwhile one of her arms is kept immobile under his own.

Sakura huffs in an outward display of her annoyance. Moving her hand around and behind her back, she easily eases the arm around her waist off to lay beside him. Her movements are painfully slow to be sure he won't wake in the process of her escape. Sakura's eyes move between watching his face and looking at how she needs to move next.

Carefully she shifts all her weight onto her right arm and leg; freeing her other leg as she slips it out to the side. Straddling his leg Sakura struggles with her next task; getting his hand off of the upper part of her back.

After trying to reach his arm with her left doesn't work from the awkward positioning, she decides to move her body to free her right arm. Putting all her weight on her left side, she uses her right leg for a brace.

None of her actions seem to prove useful to her as Sasuke grips harder onto her back bringing her down; laying down on his chest. He turns with her; rolling to his side. Sakura feels a sudden clenching in her stomach as she drops to the ground. Her side hurts for a brief moment in her surprise.

She doesn't get a chance to calm her heart as the ring of the telephone alarms her once more. An arm reaches across and disappears all the same from her view as Sasuke reaches for the phone.

Pulling the phone to his ear, Sasuke hears, "Hello, this is your wake up call."

"Thank you."

He puts the phone back on the hook. Looking over to his left Sasuke notes that Sakura isn't there. Figuring she must have gone to get breakfast he grabs the covers and moves them so he can get off the bed. However he stops when he looks over the edge; spotting Sakura lying on the floor.

His eyebrow raises up on the end; eyes hold a questioning look.

Sakura scrunches her face in frustration and holds back a humanly growl as she starts to turn red under his scrutiny. "Don't ask." Getting up from her position she heads over to the washroom.

Perplexed at her odd mannerisms Sasuke brushes it off and gets changed while Sakura is occupied in the washroom. Deciding that he would like them to get out of the city as fast as they can, he goes to the foyer and into the dining area.

The complimentary breakfast of bagels, fruit and juice sit for the guests. The room has tables and chairs for people who decide to stay and watch the television. The news playing an updated story on the two thieves that are somewhere in the city. The pictures showing on the screen again.

Two of the five people in the room catch Sasuke's eye. Sitting in the middle of the room the two males haven't taken their eyes off of Sasuke since he entered. Sasuke looks away, continuing on his way to get breakfast.

He recognizes one of the men's face; one he has seen a couple of times while going in and out of Itachi's office. Sasuke grabs two bagels in hopes of leading the men to believe that he hadn't thought anything of them.

He leaves the room with out anything else; noticing the scrape of metal against the wood floors he quickens his pace. Shifting the bagels to his one hand he pulls out his key card. Sliding it quickly into the slot he opens the door. Closing it behind him, he locks it and latches the door stopper. Looking through the peep hole he sees the two men outside the door.

Sasuke notices one of them pulling something out of their jacket. Using his reflexes he dives out of the way of the door, just in time to avoid being his by a flurry of bullets.

The commotion causes Sakura to open the door a crack. Seeing Sasuke on the ground she opens the door more. Crying out to him, "Sasuke!"

He looks over to her, "Stay there". Deciding now was as good of a time to move as any he moves over to the window. Opening the curtains he comes face to face with a grinning face and a gun. Sasuke closes the curtains and ducks down; narrowly missing the flying bullets. Glass shards come down in a shower beside him. However some embed themselves into his skin. Not wanting to test his luck and longer he crawls to his bag. Digging through it for a moment he finds what he wants; his gun and extra bullets.

Noticing the two at the front door have stopped shooting and have turned to kicking the door down; he takes the chance to run into the bathroom. Sakura gives a slight scream when he comes in. She stops after the short moment when she realizes that it is only him.

Get into the bath tub and lay down. He goes immediately to the vent close to the toilet. Pulling out his pocket knife he starts on loosening and pulling out the screws. The shorts screws take only seconds to release and soon the vent covering comes off.

A swift bang comes from the door. "Sasuke we have you. You might as well give up now. You'll never escape us." They pause for a moment. "Awe now don't play like that. It's no fun."

Sasuke looks over to Sakura feeling her gaze on him. He puts his finger up to his lips silently hushing her. Turning his hand around he beckons her to come closer. Making one last hand gesture he tells her to stay low to the ground.

He puts his hand out to her when she is within his reach. Sakura freezes in her place when she hears the now familiar sound of a shooting gun. Again. Again. And again.

A tug on her hand pulls her attention to Sasuke. He holds her gaze, calming her enough to get her to move again. He gently but swiftly tugs her and moves her into the direction of the vent. She bends as she quickly knows his plan.

Sasuke grabs a hold of his own gun as more bullets fly; coming closer to his and Sakura's direction. Checking quickly he sees Sakura fully in the vent now. He quickly takes off the safety on his gun, aiming and firing at the person on the other side of the door. Hitting on the first time. Unsure of how many are out there or if he hit fatally or not, he shoots four more bullets at the door.

He turns for the vent. As he does so searing pain races through his right arm; blood splatters on the wall in front of him. He lets out a hiss of pain. Sasuke doesn't lose time as he practically throws himself into the vent. He moves fast, but not fast enough to escape on more bullet to his side.

Blazing heat in his arm and side hinders his movements but he still gets to the end of the vent. A bright whiteness greets him as well as two feminine hands pulling at him. He is pulled upright.

Sakura gasps as Sasuke's wounds are immediately spotted. His eyes adjust quickly as he searches for an escape. "Sasuke" her voice wavering from her fear. She tries to get his attention but he isn't fazed. Sirens are heard by both of them.

"This way." He pulls her quickly to the side of the building. Standing flush with the wall he looks around the corner in the back. One of the gang's vans is outback and left running for the ones inside. Sasuke pulls Sakura with him to the van. Keeping her behind him he pulls his gun back out with his good arm. He holds the gun in front of him and whispers back to Sakura, "Open the door in.." He waits for her to go to the door. Sakura puts her hand on the handle and nods to him. He can see the unshed tears in her eyes, a look of worry and something unplaceable on her face. Sasuke nods back at her and gives her a small reassuring smile. He mouths to her "Three… two … one… now."

Opening the door quickly Sasuke charges at the inside with his gun at the ready. Finding no one inside he ushers Sakura in before getting in himself. He locks all the doors automatically and sits down in the driver's seat.

"You're not driving with that arm!"

Sasuke ignores her plea. "Brace yourself." He doesn't wait for any sign from her putting the van into drive and stepping on the gas. The sudden start causes Sakura to lurch backwards.

As he does, one of the gang members comes around the corner. Running as he sees the van taking off.

Sasuke swings the van around and drives towards the male.

He stops running when he sees that Sasuke is the one driving the van. His face dropping in pure astonishment before pulling into a look of realization. He has moments to spare as he gets out of the way.

Sasuke pulls the van out and onto the road; disappearing into traffic. He takes the quickest route out of the city; speeding the entire way. With the attention of the police and the city on the hotel he easily speeds past all obstacles normal with city traffic.

As Sasuke drives Sakura is able to pull herself to the passenger seat. She sees his concentration on not getting into a crash and decides now may not be the best moment to bug him about his wounds. Looking down at his arm she scans over the torn and bleeding flesh. He isn't using the arm to drive so he has left it resting on his lap.

Looking further down she notices that his shirt is soaking with his blood. His blood flowing on both his front and back side. She swallows the lump in her throat.

Sasuke follows the Barstow Freeway out of Barstow.

Sakura watches the blood flows steadily out of his wounds; mesmerized. Snapping out she reprimands Sasuke, "We need to stop now. Go to a hospital or something."

Sasuke chuckled briefly before slightly grimacing. "We need to keep driving. I want you to check for a first aid kit in the back. Make sure there are tweezers and lots of gaze. And if you can find it, I'll need vodka."

Sakura made to get up stopping and returning to her original position. Shock and worry cross her features. "You're… going to-"

"No. You'll have to do it. I can't reach." Sasuke waits for Sakura to move again, but she doesn't. He slows down the speed of the van before he pulls over to the curb; stopping and putting the van into park. He turns to Sakura.

The horror she feels at his statement is evident by the look in her eyes and on her face. He takes her cool hands into his one hand. Trying to slightly comfort her while bringing her back to the moment. Sasuke calls to her, "Sakura."

Her eyes focus and look directly into his. She chokes out her words, "I-I can't."

"You can. You have to. I would but I won't be able to do it properly. You need to do this."

"What about going-"

He interrupts her, "-to a hospital. We can't do that. When ever people go in with bullet wounds or stab wounds or anything like that, the staff at the hospital are obligated to, and do, phone the police immediately. Look Sakura you need to do this for me. You need to be strong." Sasuke receives a small, unsure nod from the shaken girl. He gives her a reassuring nod and squeezes her hands slightly. "Good, now go try to find tweezers vodka or scotch and lots of gaze."

Sasuke turns back to the steering wheel, starting the van and speeds off again. Once sure of her stability, Sakura walks into the back; holding onto anything she can grab. Searching for the requested items, she easily comes across a first aid kit. The contents hold all but the alcohol; though that is easily replaced by the rubbing alcohol found in the kit.

She goes back into the passenger's seat. Settling down before preparing herself mentally for what she is about to have to do.

Sasuke pulls the van over; checking on either side of the roads for anyone coming in the distance. Seeing the road is all clear; Sasuke motions for Sakura to go into the back of the van. He pops the cigarette burner out of the van and takes it with him to the back.

Sakura moves hesitantly behind Sasuke. He takes the kit from her hand, opens it, and sets out the items he needs. Setting the cigarette burner on the ground he grabs for the tweezers. He sterilizes the tweezers then sets it to cool. Sasuke then searches for something flat and metal; eventually finding an unused metal spoon, he sets it on top of the burner.

"You alright?" Sakura can't trust her voice enough to speak; she nods instead. "Okay. I'll talk you through it. The one in my stomach was a through-in-through, so we'll do the one in my arm first. You need to get the bullet out with the tweezers. You're going to insert the tweezers pinched together, then when you find the bullet get it out. Sakura," He makes sure he has her full attention before continuing. "No matter what sounds I make you need to continue." She nods once more.

Sakura grabs the tweezers; her stomach feeling queasy. She goes to sit by his side; getting in the most comfortable position for her to get the tweezers in his arm. Taking a deep breath before moving in with the closed tweezers.

Seeing her hesitating when touching the entrance Sasuke feels he needs to push her forward, "Just do it."

He clenches his teeth and holds his breath; bracing himself to make the least amount of noise possible. Sasuke watches the girl grip his arm before she move in with the tweezers. A searing pain rushes through his entire body causing him to tense. After seemingly forever Sakura touches the bullet with the tweezers. It only takes her a moment to pull the bullet out.

Sasuke looks up at the girl. Her eyes are watering with tears that are threatening to fall.

She looks sick, and Sasuke is unsure of how much more she would be able to handle.

He grabs the rubbing alcohol himself and pours it over all three of his wounds, only bringing a slight hissing noise from the agonizing shots of pain coursing through his body.

The worst comes next as he moves the spoon onto his wound on his stomach. The cry of agony breaks from him causing Sakura to cry out as well. The moment the pain rushed through Sasuke he pulled the spoon away; unable to properly cauterize it properly. He pushes the spoon against the wound again. This time fully cauterizing the wound.

He puts the spoon on the burner again. Once it has heated enough again, he grabs the spoon. Bringing it around his body to the entrance wound. He is able to cauterize it without the hiss; this time prepared for it.

Sasuke heats the spoon up again. Gaining a moment in time, he focuses on the smell of burning blood and flesh. Looking to Sakura he sees the tears cascading down her cheeks.

Knowing he won't be able to reach around to the wound on the back of his arm he calls to Sakura. "Sakura. Sakura! I need you to gather together and do this. I can't without opening the others again."

Tears run down her face. She shakes her head in the negative. "No-no-no-no-no-"

"Yes, Sakura, I can't do this by myself. You need to do this." He puts the spoon in her hands.

She hesitates while something catches in her throat. Sasuke reassures her with another nod and by placing his hand on her thigh. He squeezes unconsciously when she brings the spoon to his arm; not touching yet. He moves him hand to her arm then pulls forward on it; closing the distance of the spoon and his wound.

He holds her arm long enough for the wound to cauterize. Letting go, Sakura throws to spoon.

Knowing she is about to release her stomach's contents she whips open the passenger's door and jumps out. She makes it three meters away before collapsing to her knees. Last nights supper pushes its way back up and forces its way out of her mouth. Sakura grabs her hair out of the way at the last moment.

She purges five times onto the ground; eventually dry heaving once all the contents of her stomach are gone.

Sasuke calmly waits for her to be finished as he rubs her back.

She finally completely finishes; out of breath and disgusted. Sasuke hands her torn pieces of his ruined shirt. Wiping her mouth clean of the vomit, Sakura closes her eyes and releases a deep breath.

"Sorry."

Sakura looks to her side where a down cast Sasuke kneels. The male looks dejected by his actions; the cause of her discomfort, but it seems like his apology covers far more then just the last twenty minutes. She realizes that his apology encompasses the journey as a whole; for the kidnapping, for tying her up, for Karin, for driving off a cliff, for almost taking her to her death, for the illegal things he has made her an accomplice to, for the shoot out at the hotel, for making her tend to his bullet wounds, for everything.

Her eyes soften and fill with tears once more; this time running straight down her face. Sakura can't help but wrap her arms around him. Sasuke's eyes widen and he tenses for only a moment as he feels a long forgotten feeling bubbling inside of him; comfort.

Sasuke readies himself to push the girl and the feeling away. Feeling small drops of warm liquid on his chest makes him stop. He calculates his next movements and the effects of what would happen if he were to make which moves; but as he feels the girl tighten her grip and start to tremble slightly, he finds himself not caring.

He lifts his good arm and wraps it around the girl. Sasuke buries his face into the crook of her shoulder; allowing himself to drown himself in this feeling.


End file.
